Se despierta la cuarta espada de Zoro Roronoa
by Saigleri
Summary: Ls sentimientos d Zoro estan algo liosos.. Un pequeño descuido hace que su espada blanca este a punto de perderse para siempre pero alguien impide que esto ocurra... se da cuenta de que esa persona no es tan mala como creia. ZoRo Nx?¿ dejad reviews xfa
1. Afortunado descuido

"**Al igual que cuando a veces, por la noche, deseas tener frío solo para envolverte con las mantas y acurrucarte como, también hay veces en que simplemente deseas sufrir y estar triste para que los demás se preocupen por ti. Aunque, con ciertas personas, ni siquiera eso parece surtir efecto."**

"**Es como cuando vas paseando por un precioso bosque donde todo es bello, pero esos estúpidos árboles talados lo estropean del todo. Puedes estar completamente loco por la forma de ser dulce e independiente de una persona, pero su maldita superioridad lo echa todo a perder."**

**En ese preciso instante, y totalmente coordinados, en dos camarotes diferentes del Going Merry, dos personas estornudaron.**

** --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Hacía apenas unas horas que el sol se había alzado inseguro en el cielo, pero la eternamente efímera calma del Going Merry se veía turbada de nuevo por la misma cantinela de todas las mañanas.**

**-Sanji… tengo hambre… prepara el desayuno andaaaa… ¡Porfa Sanji! ¡Venga que quiero comer! ¡Sanji! ¡SANJI! –Luffy se había despertado de su "cárnico mundo de ensueño" creyendo que en pocos instantes su estómago comenzaría a comerse a sí mismo (puesto que ya llevaba por lo menos tres horas sin probar bocado), y con la preocupación reflejada en su dulce carita de niño, intentaba urgentemente despertar al cocinero -¡SANJI JOBA! ¡DESPIÉRTATE YA QUE ME MUERO!**

**Pero el subconsciente de Sanji parecía haber decidido que el sueño en que se hallaba sumido era más importante que los trastornos alimenticio-psicológicos de su capitán, y no parecía muy dispuesto a despertarse.**

**-Hmgnfg… claro que sí, Nami-chan, por donde tú quieras…**

**Luffy, cabreado y poniendo morritos, se decidió por tapar la nariz del rubio, que dormía acurrucado abrazado a sí mismo, y esperar a que la falta de oxígeno hiciera su trabajo.**

**-¡¡¡PERO QUÉ HACES ANIMAL! El cocinero se despertó al fin, tan cabreado con Luffy por la original forma de despertarlo, como por haberlo privado del magnífico sueño que estaba teniendo, y soltó un bramido que ayudó a todos sus compañeros a hacer lo mismo, todavía recobrando el aliento.**

**-Sanji… ¿me preparas el desayuno?**

**El cocinero parecía dispuesto a arrearle la patada de su vida, pero viendo la cara del moreno (que había recurrido a la ancestral técnica de los ojitos de cordero) acabó por levantarse a preparar el de todos. Al fin y al cabo, ya no podría seguir durmiendo con los gritos de todos esos histéricos a su alrededor.**

** --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Nadie parecía especialmente despejado aquella mañana. Al parecer, ninguno de ellos había tenido una noche demasiado confortable.**

**Seguían sin llegar a tierra, y las perspectivas matinales no iban más allá del relax general.**

**Hacía un día soleado. Alguna que otra nubecilla solitaria se atrevía a aventurarse por el inmenso cielo azul profundo, y la temperatura no podía ser más apetecible para una tranquila mañana de bronceado, como Nami no tardó en apreciar.**

**Una vez terminado el desayuno, cada uno se dispuso a sus respectivas actividades, puesto que no había nada que hacer en el barco.**

**Nami salió a cubierta, ataviada simplemente por un escueto bikini blanco y sus gafas de sol, y se echó en la tumbona, tras haberle pedido a Sanji que le preparase un refresco para tan cálida mañana, sin más intención que la de tomar el sol y ponerse algo morena.**

**Era, en verdad, un día apacible. Sorprendentemente, reinaba la calma en el Going Merry, y esto inquietaba a alguno de sus inquilinos.**

**Nami tomaba el sol en cubierta, Chopper, Luffy y Usopp jugaban a las cartas en la mesa de la cocina. Robin se encontraba inmersa en una nueva historia de reciente adquisición, y Sanji hacía su guardia en el puesto de vigía. Y Zoro, aparentemente dormido recostado contra la barandilla como de costumbre, daba vueltas a aquellos extraños pensamientos que la noche anterior rondaban por su cabeza.**

"**No puedo negar que me atrae… y a decir verdad mucho, aunque eso no me hace pizca de gracia. Es todo ese enigmático halo de misterio y por así decirlo tabú que la rodea… Sin apenas planteárselo, con un ápice de su mirada, puede llegar a ser tan sexy…**

**Pero también hay algo que no soporto en ella. Tiene el maldito don de aparecer siempre en el momento y lugar menos oportunos. Y sus comentarios despectivos, con ese tonillo de superioridad en la voz… ¡Es algo que me desquicia! ¿Por qué disfruta dejándome quedar mal?**

**Aunque… por otra parte… hay algo en su forma de moverse, su voz… son infinitamente sensuales…**

**Tan solo con imaginarme… -Una sonrisa torcida apareció en la cara del espadachín, quien rápidamente cambió su expresión al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.-**

**¡No! Sé perfectamente qué es lo que quiere. ¡Me provoca para que me venga abajo y ser la primera en vencerme. Esa… ¡Arpía! ¡Agg! Pero no seré yo, ¡Oh, no, no voy a caer.  
¡No vas a ser tú, Nico Robin, la que pueda con el espadachín Zoro Rolonoa!"**

**De repente, una extraña sensación de recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo. Era algo raro, algo parecido a lo que sentía en sus luchas, algo que le indicaba que debía estar alerta.**

**Abrió los ojos, con expresión desafiante y miró en torno a sí, para descubrir la mirada de Nami clavada en él. Ella rápidamente se percató e hizo lo que pudo para intentar disimularlo.**

**-Hum…**

** --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Robin apartó el pelo de su cara. –Vaya, me he quedado dormida leyendo. ¡Pero si son las dos y media! Ya deben estar comiendo. Seguramente Sanji no les dejó despertarme. –Formó una sonrisa cariñosa, que embelleció aún más su rostro, y se fue directa a la cocina.**

**En efecto, al llegar allí todos estaban sentados a la mesa, aunque la comida no parecía demasiado avanzada.**

**Sanji la recibió con su típica expresión delirante y su ojo descubierto convertido en un palpitante corazoncito rosa.**

**-Robin-swaaaaan! ¡Que tal te has despertado, mi preciosa bella durmiente?**

**-Muy bien, Sanji, gracias. –Robin lo apartó con una de sus sonrisas, y se sentó al lado de Nami, quien hojeaba detenidamente un mapa.**

**La cara de Zoro se nubló ante el estúpido comentario del cocinero y los agradecimientos de ella, pero increíblemente no dijo nada, quizás por miedo a que sus compañeros pensasen algo que no era con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Robin.**

**-Chicos, creo que en pocos días llegaremos a una isla –Proclamó la pelirroja. –Es pequeña y acogedora, y tiene un pequeño pueblo llamado Hollowstone. Es un lugar muy curioso. He estado leyendo un libro en el que dice que hay una enorme piedra que parece una montaña hueca llena de agujeros donde, por protección, se construyeron las casas.**

**-Es como… ¡Como el queso de los ratones pero con casitas en los agujeros! –Como no, era un emocionado Luffy el autor de ese ingenioso comentario.**

**-Eeehhh… :S sí, algo parecido… Pero no os emocionéis, porque aún tardaremos unos cuantos días en llegar.**

**-¡Bueno vale! El comentario de Luffy dio por zanjada la conversación, dando a entender que lo importante en aquel preciso momento era la comida.**

**Pronto apareció Sanji junto a ellos, con un perfectamente decorado plato de carne con guarnición en cada mano, que dejó enfrente a cada una de sus "damas"**

**-¡Eh, Sanji, ¿y nosotros que!**

**-¡Ya va, ya va! Pronto se dio la vuelta de nuevo, dejando en medio de la mesa una enorme fuente repleta de carne, de la cual todos se pusieron a zampar como si no fuesen a comer nada más en toda su vida.**

** --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**La tarde no fue mucho más ajetreada que aquella estúpidamente monótona mañana. Cada cual estaba inmerso en sus cosas, al igual que durante todo el día, sin nada en especial que hacer.**

**Nami estaba ocupada en sus mapas. Usopp ultimaba nuevas fórmulas para sus canicas. Robin seguía con su libro mientras hacía la guardia. Sanji preparaba un suculento tentempié pasa sus chicas, y Zoro abrillantaba sus espadas sentado junto al mascarón de proa.**

**El silencio reinante en aquel momento se vio roto de repente por unos gritos entremezclados con risas y sonido de pasos.**

**Luffy apareció corriendo por cubierta, seguido a corta distancia por Chopper, quien al parecer intentaba pillarlo, pero se veía vencido por las pequeñas trampitas de su capitán.**

**Zoro, que hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de la aparición de esos dos, se sobresaltó cuando Luffy saltó de repelente por encima de él, y del susto soltó la espada que tenía en las manos, todavía envainada. La espada de Kuina.**

**Todo sucedió como a cámara lenta. El rostro del peliverde adoptó una expresión desencajada de horror e ira, al ver como su querida katana salía volando por encima de su cabeza dando vueltas por los aires, pasando la barandilla y en dirección, sin duda al mar.**

**Estaba a escasos centímetros del agua, y el espadachín, paralizado por el horror de ver como la espada de su amiga se caía al mar sin remedio, no puedo hacer nada en aquel instante. Pero la espada jamás llegó a tocar el agua…**

** --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

N.A: Bueno… aquí otro intento de fanfic que estoy intentando prolongar bastante más que todos los que llevo hechos 

Espero que os guste y por favor, dejadme algun review!

En el proximo capitulo… chan chan chan ¿Qué pasara con la espada de Zoro? ¿Qué era esa mirada que Nami le dirigía? ¿Y Robin? ¿Qué se supone que pretende intentando provocar al espadachín? ¿Conseguirá Zoro aclarar sus sentimientos? Y lo más importante… ¿Saldrá Luffy vivo después de esto? Lo veremos en el proximo capítulo –risa malefica-


	2. Intenciones frustadas

**Por increíble que pareciera, dos brazos aparecieron en el instante en que la katana iba a sumergirse, impidiendo que siquiera una gota de agua llegase a salpicarla.**

**Los brazos de Robin, tan útiles como de costumbre, habían librado a la preciada espadad del horrible final que la hubiese esperado si la morena no hubiese estado atenta.**

**Pero atenta… ¿A qué exactamente¿Acaso había alguna razón en especial por la que ella estuviese mirando a Zoro desde allí arriba, sin motivo aparente?**

**La mujer llevó la espada hacia sí, con ayuda de sus brazos, y bajó de su puesto para dársela personalmente al paralizado espadachín.**

**Con la mirada más dulce que fue capaz de adoptar, le tendió el arma a éste, lo cual hizo que, sorprendentemente, el peliverde se sonrojara hasta la raíz del cabello.**

**-G-gracias… Robin…**

**Muerto de vergüenza, Zoro no había podido sostener la firme y bella mirada de su amiga, y bajó la vista para clavarla en las tablas de madera del suelo, que repentinamente se le habían antojado especialmente interesantes, bastante más que lo que ocurría a su alrededor.**

**-Ha sido todo un placer, espadachín. –Le respondió ella, con su acostumbrada voz melosa y lo que pareció una especie de pequeño guiño en un ojo.**

**Con una preciosa y enigmática sonrisa en su cara, se dio la vuelta para volver a su puesto, volviendo sus movimientos más ondeantes incluso que de costumbre, sabiendo perfectamente que tenía la vista de su camarada clavada en cada parte de su cuerpo.**

**Una vez recobrada la compostura, Zoro eliminó la imagen de la arqueóloga de su cabeza, y desenvainó aquella misma espada que tenía entre sus manos, recordando de repente que tenía alguien a quien matar…**

**Clavó su mirada asesina en Luffy, quien, olvidando el juego, había estado observando la escena con total atención, y se puso a perseguirlo por todo el barco.**

**Pronto lo alcanzó, aunque aquello no pasó de una "ligera" amenaza por parte del espadachín, y que provocó que el capitán se empezase a partir el culo de risa.**

**-Zoro… ¡Deberías haber visto la cara que se te puso al ver a Robin! Jajaja**

**-Zoro no respondió, puesto que sabía que su capitán no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira, al fin y al cabo. Se limitó a soltar una de sus miraditas (¬¬) y seguir abrillantando sus espadas.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La noche parecía ser el momento del día indicado para las reflexiones en el Going Merry.**

**Sin todos aquellos locos corriendo de aquí para allá, y envuelto por un silencio que durante el día se habría jurado imposible, uno podía dejar rodar sus pensamientos, y escucharse a sí mismo, sin peligro de ser molestado por nadie.**

**Aquella noche, Zoro Roronoa hacía su turno de vigilancia.**

**Hacía un fresquillo que le permitía estar en camiseta sin tener apenas frío, pero aún así, decidió llevarse una manta consigo.**

**Al fin. Al fin, después de todo el día, podía gozar de unas horas de soledad y tranquilidad, en las que podría sumirse en sus pensamientos y evadirse del mundo sin que nadie le interrumpiera.**

**Sin poder remediarlo, lo que Robin había hecho aquella tarde seguía dando vueltas por su mente una y otra vez.**

**Él no llegaba a comprender por qué era especial. No era nada más que el resto de sus compañeros, cualquiera otro habría podido hacerlo y él no le habría dado la menor importancia. No entendía por qué con Robin no, por qué ella era diferente.**

**Por qué cada vez que la veía sentía algo raro dentro de su pecho, por qué a veces le gustaría matarla y otra veces… ¿Era su instinto? Quizás su parte medio animal todavía no se fiaba de ella, Quizás había algo en su interior que seguía creyendo que aquella mujer ocultaba algo, y aquel algo no podía ser nada nuevo.**

**En la mente del muchacho no había cabida para más posibilidades. Ya no se acordaba de lo que era el amor, y no reconocería esa sensación aunque bailase desnuda delante de él con un cartel lleno de corazoncitos.**

**Las emociones más fuertes que albergaba en su interior eran su sentido del honor, sus ansias por evolucionar, su lealtad… pero nada que lo convirtiese en un panoli estúpido, nada por lo cual pudiese mostrar debilidad.**

**Era difícil para él darse cuenta, pero en cierto modo tenía miedo de que simplemente un sentimiento hacia una persona pudiese provocar tan grandes cambios en alguien. Para él, esos cambios eran peligrosos. Lo más importante para no perder una batalla era mostrar estabilidad, que su enemigo no viese el más leve rastro de debilidad en él, y justo eso era lo que el amor provocaba, debilidad.**

**Además el poder de ese sentimiento era absolutamente inmenso… si no… Sólo hacía falta ver a Sanji…**

**Por eso, no había nada en su consciencia que le llevase a pensar que estaba enamorado, ni siquiera a planteárselo. Pero, inconscientemente, sí había cosas que pensaba, que imaginaba… que podrían llegar a parecer demasiado sospechosas. Y justo por eso se sorprendía a él mismo.**

**Una parte de su mente se aventuraba a pensar que tal vez la arqueóloga sentía algo especial por él. Su parte realista lo negaba, simplemente decía que las posibilidades eran más bien pocas. Su cerebro de espadachín seguía diciendo que había algo extraño en ella, algo de lo que desconfiar.  
Su corazón y sus hormonas de joven de 19 años inventaban delirantes historias de pasionales noches de amor en la cubierta del Going Merry. Su lado calculador inventaba ingeniosas estratagemas para hacerse con el corazón de Nico Robin.  
Su mente de asesino sanguinario se limitaba a negar sus sentimientos, a no Mostrar el mínimo signo de debilidad. A pasar por encima de ellos y ver a aquella mujer como una rival más a la que vencer.**

**Zoro Roronoa pensaba que en aquel momento no sabía qué pensar, decir o hacer. Lo único que tenía claro era que ÉL NO SENTÍA NADA POR NICO ROBIN…**

**Aún así, se lo seguía planteando. ¿Qué hacia ella mirando hacia abajo cuando debería haber estado atenta al horizonte? (curioso planteamiento cuando él mismo se estaba pasando la guardia por el forro)**

**¿Es que acaso lo que intentaba era estudiar sus movimientos para atacarlo en el momento preciso y de la forma perfecta¿O es que esperaba un descuido por su parte, sabiendo que la espada de Kuina era una de sus pocas debilidades?**

**Una venita empezó a hincharse en su frente. Estaba totalmente confuso. Más confuso, incluso, que antes de haberse puesto a pensar.**

**No entendía a Robin, no entendía sus intenciones y no se entendía a sí mismo.**

**Ahora se daba cuenta del pequeño paso que había entre el amor y el odio, del que la gente solía hablar. Lo malo era que él se encontraba justo en medio.**

**En un intento por librarse del agobio que provocaba en él comerse la cabeza de aquella manera, Zoro tiró al aire la manta de había traído, y la cortó con furia en más de mil cachitos en un arranque de histeria, los cuales cayeron al suelo cual hojas secas en otoño.**

**Menos mal que el espadachín no había tenido una juventud lo que se dice "normal". Se preguntaba cómo hacían los adolescentes corrientes para pensar en aquellos temas diariamente y no acabar en un manicomio.**

**Después de haber decidido que, definitivamente, pensar era malo para su salud, el peliverde se dispuso a cumplir su turno de una vez por odas, pero el sueño lo cogió desprevenido y finalmente sus intenciones no pasaron de ser eso, intenciones.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: Y he aquí el segundo capítulo :). Ya se que es muy cortito pero tenía que ir por separado para no cambiar de tema demasiado radicalmente sin venir a nada.

Aun esta sin resolver el misterio de la cuarta espada de Zoro –risa perversa- pero no os hagáis ilusiones que va a ser una gran paranoia (aviso para no decepcionar ,q luego direis: oO ein¿)

Ahora a seguir un poco con la intriga de "que pasara con los sentimientos de Nami" (si, soy mala, dije que se resolveria en este capi pero me vino la inspiración-zoro) :)

Jhon I "El Bronceado": Me alegro de que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo, y espero que este mas, aunque todavía no entre en escena Nami-chan, pero todo se andara, todo se andara :P. JAjaaja ahora te dejo la intriga de que significaria aquella miradita juju asi te obligo a que vengas a leer el siguiente capi tb :P. Muchas gracias por el review!

Deneb: Ups… jaja muchas gracias por tu consejo, la verdad es que tenías razón, pero no me cabía todo lo que queria poner, y tuve que recurrir a otros metodos… -carita sonrojada- Espero que te haya gustado y por cierto, me encantan tus criticas constructivas que ya habia leido alguna por ahí y son las que en verdad ayudan a mejorar.

A los demas, cuyos reviews ya conteste "in private", muchas gracias por haberlos dejado, y sin nada mas que añadir digo "un gran beso para todos" y espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.


	3. Everywhere I look I see your eyes

**Nami hizo un esfuerzo por mantener su mente en blanco.**

**Miró la vela que tenía enfrente. Su llama resplandecía en una bella danza de luces y sombras, oscilando juguetonamente ante las caricias de la suave brisa que entraba por la rendija de la ventana.**

**Afuera llovía. El día no podía haber amanecido más deprimente.**

**Al parecer se habían desviado de su rumbo aquella noche, y todos habían averiguado rápidamente el motivo al encontrar por la mañana un acurrucado Zoro durmiendo plácidamente en la copa del vigía achuchando sus queridas espadas.**

**Habían tenido que dar la vuelta. Ahora vagaban por el océano sin un rumbo preciso, buscando la ruta que la noche anterior habían perdido. Y parecían haberse separado bastante de ella, pues incluso el clima había cambiado radicalmente.**

**El cálido sol y el cielo despejado habían sido reemplazados por unos densos nubarrones grises, que encapotaban el cielo por completo, y las temperaturas habían bajado muy considerablemente.**

**Sumidos, debido a esto, en la casi completa oscuridad, poco diferenciaban todos el día de la noche. La lluvia golpeaba constante e incesablemente la nave, mientras las fuertes ráfagas azotaban con furia las plegadas velas. Llevaba casi un día entero lloviendo. El viento arreciaba con fuerza por momentos, rayos y truenos amenazaban con hacer acto de presencia de un momento a otro.**

**Eran las cinco y media de la tarde, y toda la luz existente en el Going Merry provenía de las pocas velas y candiles que habían conseguido rescatar de la bodega, además de los que ya tenían arriba.**

**En aquel momento todos se hallaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina, en torno a unas cuantas velas cuyas llamas titilaban enérgicamente como burlándose de la apatía general.**

**Los únicos que arrojaban algo de optimismo a la situación eran Luffy y Chopper, y en ocasiones Usopp, quienes con sus continuos comentarios y sus juegos conseguían hacer que aquello se viese un poco más animado que un cementerio en medio de la noche.**

**Pero el desapacible tiempo y la situación en la que se hallaban en aquel momento parecían ser acordes con el humor del resto de la tripulación.**

**Como de costumbre, Nico Robin leía un libro, dedicando cada poco miradas condescendientes a los "niños" de la tripulación. Ellos (Chopper, Luffy y Usopp) jugaban a "piedra papel tijera", lo cual arrancaba pequeños quejidos del renito, cuyas pezuñas no eran lo que se dice apropiadas para aquel tipo de entretenimiento.**

**Sanji estaba de pie frente al horno, cocinando lo que parecía ser una especie de pastel de color rojo y aspecto apetitoso. Al menos, pensaba el rubio, no tenían problemas de escasez de comida, y entretenido preparando manjares para el resto evitaba peleas con Zoro como la de por la mañana (por otra parte, justificada).**

**El susodicho espadachín estaba sentado al lado de Luffy, aparentemente durmiendo, pero con los ojos entreabiertos mirando a la arqueóloga, y disfrutando con las vistas.**

**La navegante se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, y la cabeza apoyada sobre ellos, enfrente a una vela y con la mirada perdida en su llama, aunque no dejaba de dirigir cada poco disimuladas miradas de soslayo al peliverde, que se encontraba casi enfrente a ella.**

**Se encontraba en un estado de desánimo total. No se sentía capaz siquiera de levantar un brazo, pero de repente le venían ganas de ponerse a gritar de furia. Sin previo aviso se levantó de la mesa, atrayendo las miradas de todos por un momento, y se dirigió a la cubierta superior del barco, para situarse justo debajo de sus árboles de mandarinas.**

**Se acostó en el suelo boca arriba, dejando que la lluvia golpease violentamente su cara, que las olas que rompían contra el casco cayesen sobre ella, dejando notar el sabor a sal en sus labios.**

**Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, imposibles de diferenciar entre las gotas le lluvia, lágrimas que fueron a unirse al agua que empapaba totalmente el cuerpo de la chica.**

**Sus cabellos estaban chorreando. El frío comenzaba a envolverla, pero a pesar de todo estaba disfrutando con aquella sensación de estar en comunión con todo su alrededor, ya no sólo psicológica, sino también físicamente.**

**Sus ropas, mojadas se pegaban a su cuerpo, realzando su figura, transparentando todo lo que podría haber por debajo.**

**Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, aire frío que inundó sus pulmones y le proporcionó la agradable sensación de ser la primera vez que respiraba en toda su vida, hasta que no dio más de sí y lo soltó repentinamente en un grito, un grito en el que asimismo soltaba toda la tensión y la apatía que había acumulado su cuerpo.**

**Jamás llegó a saber cuánto tiempo estuvo allí tirada, pero lo último que notó de aquel día fue que unos fuertes brazos la levantaban del suelo, y un conocido olor llegando a ella y cubriéndola por completo. Alguien, que no podía ser nadie más que quien ella estaba pensando, la cargó sobre su musculosa y viril espalda, a quien se aferró aprovechando una de las pocas oportunidades que tendría para hacerlo.**

**Zoro no entendía nada de aquel arrebato "cosas de mujeres" pensó, pero no pudo hacer nada al ver a la desprotegida Nami abrazándose fuertemente a él cuando la levantó del suelo para llevarla a su cuarto, al sentir sus sollozos en su cuello.**

**-¿Qué hizo esta tonta? –Farfulló Zoro con voz bastante más dulce que de costumbre, apartándole el pelo mojado de la cara. La verdad es que la escena que había encontrado allí afuera lo había sorprendido mucho. Se imaginaba que Nami habría ido a su cuarto, pero al encontrarse la puerta abierta, y descubrir a su amiga tirada en el suelo tras ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que ayudarla y llevarla a su camarote.  
Y soltó un audible gruñido de resignación, mientras se dirigía a dentro del barco con la navegante a cuestas.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cuando despertó se encontraba metida en su cama, cubierta por miles de mantas que la hacían sentirse el relleno de un sandwich, y descubrió a Nico Robin velando su sueño en una silla junto a su cama, como siempre inmersa en la lectura de alguna interesante novela.**

**Intentó incorporarse, pero un agudo dolor de cabeza se lo impidió, haciendo que se tuviese que tumbar de nuevo en la cama.**

**Esto hizo que la arqueóloga levantase la vista de su historia, para darse cuenta de que la enferma ya estaba despierta.**

**-Navegante, ya has despertado. No intentes moverte, tienes una gripe de cuidado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?**

**-B-bien, estoy bien…**

**-Espera, voy a llamar a Chopper.**

**Pronto, un rápido sonido de pasitos se escuchó por el pasillo, y el renito apareció en el umbral de puerta, en el botiquín en la man… pezuña.**

**-¿Cómo estas, Nami? A ver, tendré que hacerte una revisión. -Tras haber comprobado que la enfermedad de la pelirroja no era más grave que una mala gripe, y que su fiebre había bajado, le dio una infusión medicinal y le recomendó descanso, mucho descanso.**

**Pero Nami había pasado dos días enteros durmiendo, y, por mucho dolor de cabeza que tuviese, lo que menos le apetecía en aquel momento era seguir descansando.**

**La tormenta había cesado, y unos tímidos rayos de sol se atrevían a filtrarse entre las densas nubes. **

"_**when will those clouds all disappear?  
where will it lead us from here?"**_

**Nami recordaba perfectamente aquel olor que había percibido justo antes de quedarse inconsciente, aquel olor que desprendía alguien cuyos brazos la habían levantado del suelo y llevado hasta su cama. Aquel olor que había percibido al encontrar a Zoro durmiendo la noche en que perdieran su rumbo, cuando, sin que él se diese cuenta, subió hasta allí para taparlo con una manta y darle un suave beso en la mejilla.**

**Aquel olor no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, y mucho menos a su… "dueño". Aunque sabía perfectamente que sus sueños eran imposibles, amaba a Zoro, y jamás perdería la esperanza de que él también la amase a ella.**

**Estuviese donde estuviese, cualquier cosa remitía a su mente una imagen del peliverde, y aunque en ocasiones eso la ponía bastante nerviosa, tampoco hacía nada por intentar remediarlo.**

"**_Everywhere I look I see your eyes"_**

**No podía apartarlo de su mente, pero tampoco lo deseaba. Aunque estaba sufriendo por su amor, curiosamente tampoco quería que aquello terminase. Que tonto es el amor a veces…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pocos días habían tenido que pasar para que Nami se recobrase del todo, y estuviese del nuevo por el barco dando capones a diestro y siniestro.**

**Es más, el tiempo había mejorado bastante, y con él, su estado de humor, y el de toda la tripulación en general.**

**Lo peor de todo era que todavía no habían recobrado el rumbo que llevaban antes, y la brújula de la navegante parecía haberse vuelto loca.**

**Pero todos sus temores desaparecieron de inmediato al grito de "¡UNA ISLAAAAA!" por parte de Usopp, que oteaba el horizonte desde el puesto de vigilancia.**

**En efecto, una isla. ¡Por fin podrían comprar lo que necesitaban, preguntar por su antigua ruta y recobrar el camino que habían perdido!**

**Sin poder controlarse, y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Nami comenzó a saltar de felicidad, y se abrazó a lo primero que encontró a su lado, que, casualmente, resultó ser Zoro…**

**Y como tenía los ojos cerrados, no se dio cuenta hasta que, de nuevo, percibió aquel masculino y excitante olor que lo caracterizaba.**

**Cuando al fin se percató de lo que su subconsciente la estaba obligando a hacer se quedó paralizada, aunque no hizo nada por cortar el abrazo. En un instante barajó todas las posibilidades que tenía de que ocurriera algo entre ellos dos en aquel justo momento, y, bastante a su pesar, reprimió su instinto animal, y las ganas de besarlo que por unos segundos la habían llegado a dominar.**

"_**Let me whisper in your ear…"**_

**Y Zoro… Bueno, simplemente no supo que hacer ante tal… ejemp… muestra de cariño, y tampoco se sintió capaz de rechazar el abrazo de su camarada. Además… ¡Era un simple abrazo, no iba a comerse la cabeza por eso también! **

**Pero bueno, tampoco a nadie le había parecido demasiado extraño aquel hecho, más que nada por la euforia general que había provocado el descubrimiento de un lugar donde (¡Al fin!) poder parar.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

N.A: chin chin chiririn… bueno creo que quedo bastante resuelto el misterio de "La Mirada de Nami" (chan chan chan musica de suspense by me)

Bueno… a partir de hoara creo que habra suerte si puedo actualizar cada fin de semana TT TT es lo que tiene el comienzo del curso… EL TIEMPO LIBRE SE ACABA! saigleri nadando por las lagrimas que inundaron la habitación

Ahora tengo que aclarar algo con respecto al review de Halane, para el que lo haya leido. Ella leyo el capi en version impresa con seccion de paranoias y dibujitos, por eso se entiende que le causara mejor impresión xDxD

Aiaiaiai… no se que mas deciros… chan chan chan… desdembarcan en una isla… pero… hay algo que ellos no se esperaban… hum :P:P.

Y nos queda una incognita… que no voy a decir cual es, ya la pondre en el siguiente NA carita perversa :P:P  
Con respuesta a los reviews anonimos (bueno en este caso EL review)  
Jhon I "El Bronceado": Uajajajajaj! Pero si yo soy buenaaaaaaaaa! Este si es Zoro kun, con sus grandes lios mentales y sin entenderse a si mismo. Si es que lo que no tiene de adolescente en hormonas lo tiene en confusion mental xDxD. Y con respecto a la pelea… habra q esperar, yo no digo nada jejeje

Ahora, y como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por vuestrs reviews, espero que disfruteis este capi tanto o mas que el anterior, y UN GRAN BESO!

PD: las frases son de una cancion, "Angie", de The Rolling Stones. Gran cancion :)  
**_  
when will those clouds all disappear?- ¿Cuando desaparecerán todas nubes?  
where will it lead us from here?" - ¿Adónde iremos a parar desde aquí?_**

**_Everywhere I look I see your eyes - En cada lugar al que miro veo tus ojos_**

**_Let me whisper in your ear... - Déjame susurrar en tu oído..._**

Simplemente los pensamientos de Nami me trajeron a la memoria esa cancion, y pensé que esas frases encajaban con lo que ella sentía. Ahora sí, me despido.


	4. Un pequeño problema

**-¡Pero de que estás hablando estúpido, te digo que yo no la abracé!**

**-Pues desde dónde yo estaba parecía otra cosa… y se os veía muy a gusto a los dos.**

**-Ahhh ¿Acaso estás celoso porque sabes que a ti jamás te abrazaría? Además, niñato pijo de las narices, yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti de lo que hago o dejo de hacer.**

**-¡Y tú a mi no me hablas en ese tonito! Maldito pelo lechuga… ¡Podrías plantarte flores en la cabeza, así por lo menos la usarías para algo!**

**Zoro empezó a desenfundar su espada, con un aire verdaderamente amenazante en su cara, pero uno de los famosos capones de Nami la devolvió a su posición original.**

**¡CLONK! ¡CLANK!**

**-¡Que paréis de discutir de una vez! ¿Cuántas veces os lo tengo que repetir?**

**-Oh mi dulce Nami-chan pero que guapa estás cuándo te enfadas…**

**-Hrmfgng… -La respuesta de Zoro se limitó a un gruñido y una expresión de terquedad y obstinación, que tenía guardada para casos como estos, y que le daba el aspecto de un niño de tres años que no quería irse para la cama.**

**Y mientras esto ocurría, el resto de sus compañeros se limitaban a observar muy interesados la escena. Unos muy emocionados Usopp, Chopper y Luffy, que agarrados de los hombros saltaban gritando ¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA, y una divertida Robin apoyada en la barandilla. "Después de todo" pensó, "estas situaciones se han vuelto tan comunes… Y que adorable se ve el espadachín poniendo morritos"**

**Con una dulce sonrisa de regocijo, se dispuso a seguirlos.**

**Habían llegado a tierra.**

**La verdad… es que aquel sitio no tenía mucha pinta de ser la isla que buscaban. Más que una isla parecía una gran piedra en medio del mar, con cuatro o cinco destartaladas casuchas y un pequeño pinar de altos árboles y, al parecer, muy antiguo. Era algo así como un refugio en medio del mar para los agotados marineros, dónde recobrar fuerzas, comprar provisiones y…beber. Sí, de hecho aquel lugar tenía un licor típico de allí, fabricado con las agujas de los pinos todavía tiernas, y realmente muy sabroso. Dulce.**

**Nada más bajar del barco, Zoro se dispuso a dar su valoración acerca de aquella extraña bebida, así que se encaminó hacia la taberna más cercana con la firme decisión de vaciar todas las existencias de licor de pinos que tuviesen (suerte que estaban allí sus camaradas ara impedirlo).**

**Tras haber hecho un par de compras imprescindibles, todos se fueron a reunir con el espadachín a la taberna a la que este se había dirigido nada más pisar tierra.**

**No era exactamente una taberna, sino una especie de… mesón donde también se servían comidas. Era un lugar pequeño, acogedor, sin lujos excesivos pero tampoco con solamente lo imprescindible. E inmaculadamente limpio. Una casita de piedra con techo de pizarra negra dentro del cual había un gran hogar de leña, alrededor del que se situaban las mesas.**

**Sus dueños parecían gente amable, que se dedicaban amorosamente al negocio familiar.**

**Pronto todos se encontraron dando cuenta de una copiosa comida, alrededor del fuego. Llevaban ya mucho tiempo navegando y ya iba siendo hora de parar y tomarse algunos caprichos. Y, para gran sorpresa de todos… pagado por la navegante.**

**-Hombre… me habéis cuidado y protegido en numerosas ocasiones… Habéis tenido que cargar conmigo, y reconozco que hay veces en las que no soy fácil de soportar… y… en fin, gracias. –Fue todo lo que ella dijo al respecto.**

**Una vez terminada la suculenta comida, y con las barrigas llenas, se sumergieron en una de esas típicas discusiones de sobremesa, con acompañamiento de dos botellas del famoso licor, invitación del dueño del local.  
Así que se pusieron a beber, y les gustó ese extraño líquido de color verde "árbol de navidad".**

**Viendo que todos bebían, y que incluso Luffy había probado la bebida esa, Chopper se propuso hacer lo mismo. ¡No iba a quedar por debajo de ellos como un bebé! Tomó un trago, y contrariamente a lo que se había imaginado, era una especie de almíbar dulce, muy suave, que le recordaba al sabor de los brotes de tuya que comía en primavera cuándo aún era un reno.**

**Y le gustó… tanto que se sirvió otro vaso. Y otro… Le gustaba como sabían los recuerdos, por amargos que fuesen… le ayudaban a valorar el presente, más incluso de lo que ya lo valoraba.**

**El banquete parecía haberse animado, quizás demasiado. La verdad es que la escena recordaba un poco a las típicas bodas en las que todo el mundo hace el ridículo y bebe algo de más. Nami ya había empezado sus típicas competiciones de bebida, y sus mejillas estaban ya bastante sonrosadas, y Zoro se había apartado a un rincón, sin hacer caso de los demás. Digamos que… se tomaba la bebida bastante en serio. Pero el colmo fue cuando Usopp se subió a la mesa, y decidido a desempeñar el papel de bardo de la tripulación desempolvó su propio "cancionero popular", aunque sus cánticos no fuesen exactamente lo que se podría describir como "melodiosos", y Luffy y Sanji (que ya iba algo pasado de rosca) se pusieron a animarlo y vitorearlo, llamando la atención todavía más que él.**

**-¡¡Woooo Usopp eres mi ídolo!**

**-¡¡¡Siiiii queremos un hijo tuyo! ¡Queremos un hijo tuyo…!**

**Y fue ahí cuando Robin decidió que ya habían dado bastante la nota y que era hora de volver para el barco.**

**Después de los obligatorios 15 minutos de quejas y protestas del tipo "joooo, con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando… un poquito maaas", logró hacer que todos se levantaran y se dirigiesen al Going Merry. Pero de repente se oyó un leve ¡PUM! Y descubrió al pobre Chopper durmiendo en el suelo, con sus ojitos de reno transformados en pequeñas espirales, y un vaso de licor que todavía estaba medias aún en la man… pezuña.**

**-¡Chopper! Gritó Luffy, a lo que la morena respondió que al parecer el doctor se encontraba un poco indispuesto. Míticos comentarios suspicaces… o no.**

**Todos se quedaron mirando con cara desencajada al renito, pues jamás se habrían imaginado que sería él el primero en caer redondo después de unos cuantos vasos… Pero teniendo en cuenta su pequeño tamaño, y que era un reno, posiblemente la bebida le afectase más que a cualquier otro.**

**Después de unos minutos de shock, el bullicio volvió a reinar entre ellos, y se diferenciaban bien las canciones de Usopp a voz en grito y los comentarios ridiculos de Sanji del tipo "¡¡Nuestro Choppercillo se ha hecho un hombre!". Y mientras el susodicho doctor seguía tirado en el suelo, sin que nadie se preocupase por hacer nada.**

**Zoro le dirigió una de sus dulces y poco frecuentes sonrisas de papá, de esas que solo de dedicaba a él, y lo tomó entre sus brazos como tomaría a un niño pequeño para llevarlo al barco.  
Así que Robin tuvo que empezar de nuevo con la "arrincadeira", y finalmente, y no sin esfuerzo, todos llegaron al barco.  
Pero la animación estaba en su momento clave, y todos, excepto Zoro (quien llevaba a Chopper en brazos) y Robin, se habían unido para entonar lo que Luffy no tardó en denominar como "cánticos corsarios", al compás de una poco estudiada coreografía que recordaba al cancan de las películas del "Far West". Así que Zoro se dirigió a dentro del barco, seguido de cerca por la morena, pero de repente se paró en medio de la oscuridad del pasillo, haciendo que ella chocase contra su espalda.**

**-Robin… ¿Dónde voy a acostar a Chopper? Es que con el dolor de cabeza que tendrá cuando se despierte no creo que sea muy conveniente dejarlo entre esos locos… con el escándalo que arman de noche… -El peliverde se veía en verdad preocupado por su pequeño camarada, mientras miraba hacia él tiernamente, de forma que parecía que lo estaba protegiendo con la mirada. Sí, en caso de que Zoro tuviera hijos algún día, sería un buen papá.**

**-Bueno, no te preocupes, espadachín, puedes dejarlo en la cama de la navegante. En su estado, no creo que le importe dormir por una noche en vuestro cuarto.**

**-En ese caso… -Zoro siguió andando, hasta llegar al camarote de las chicas. Sabía cual era la cama de Nami, de cuando había estado enferma al salir de Little Garden, y acostó a Chopper en ella, teniendo mucho cuidado de que estuviese cómodo entre los mullidos cojines y de taparlo bien para que el frío lo no cogiese de noche.**

**Mientras, Robin observaba detenidamente la escena desde el umbral de la puerta, con una media sonrisa dibujada por sus bellos labios.**

**Desde allí podía ver perfectamente cada movimiento del espadachín, y la semi penumbra que creaba la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba débilmente la habitación la ayudaba a distinguir cada músculo bajo su ceñida camiseta.**

**Nunca se había concedido nada para ella misma. Siempre se había visto obligada a escapar, renunciando a la mayoría de sus caprichos, forzada a cumplir los de los demás. La imagen de Cocodrilo llegó a su mente, pero Zoro, en quien tantas veces había pensado y que ahora tenía enfrente la ayudó a disiparla de ella.**

**Se entretuvo disfrutando sus formas, recorriendo con la vista su musculosa espalda, escrutando la cara del peliverde, ahora con expresión dulce y relajada al observar la rítmica respiración del renito, sentado en una silla al lado de su cama. Y recordó todos los momentos que había pasado junto a él, las miradas furtivas por parte de ambos, las veces que la había salvado y había arriesgado su vida por los demás. Su mala leche cuando discutía con Sanji, su resignación cuando se trataba de Luffy, y la extrema dulzura con que cuidaba a Chopper y le daba consejos… a veces algo bruscos pero siempre los mejores que podría recibir en medio de aquella desbaratada gente. Todos esos detalles eran lo que le gustaba de él, su oculta (y a veces no tanto) timidez, su falsa brutalidad, la manera en que los protegía a todos… Y su sonrisa se fue ensanchando, hasta quedar con una expresión de felicidad en la cara que iluminaba aún más sus ya bellas facciones.**

**Pero pronto un comentario de él la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se giró hacia ella con cara dulce, apartando por un momento la atención del pequeño doctor.**

**-¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche? –No era lo que más le habría gustado escuchar de su boca en aquel momento, más bien una expresión bastante borde, pero era una invitación a entrar, después de todo, ¿no?**

**Siguió sonriendo, pero su sonrisa era menos por placer que por compromiso.**

**-Menos mal que sabes sonreír –Dijo el peliverde, haciendo lo mismo. Dicho esto, se giró otra vez apartando la vista de la morena, para seguir velando el sueño de Chopper, quien tenía una expresión de incomodidad, provocada por el dolor de cabeza que ya se había hecho latente.  
Mientras, ella buscaba algo bajo su almohada, y al fin sacó un discreto pijama que iba a juego con sus ojos, de pantalón pirata azul y camiseta de tirantes a rayas azules, blancas y negras.**

**Se giró un poco, sin quedar del todo de espaldas a Zoro, y comenzó a desabrocharse la ceñida camisa blanca que llevaba. Se la sacó, y lo mismo hizo con sus botines negros y el pantalón, para revelar un negro conjunto de ropa interior realmente sexy. Con el esbelto cuerpo que tenía, resultaría una delicia para cualquier hombre, y sí, incluso para Zoro.**

**Empezó a ponerse el pantalón pero…**

**-Oye Rob… ¡¿Se puede saber que haces así! -El espadachín se había girado para decirle algo a su compañera, pero se olvidó de la frase que iba a decir en cuanto la vio, al parecer sin reparo por que alguien la observase desvestida, y sin apenas darse cuenta se quedó mirándola ensimismado, para luego percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo y apartar rápidamente la vista. Un absolutamente visible rubor cubrió las mejillas y toda la cara del muchacho, de forma que parecía recién salido de una sauna de vapor.**

**Bajó la vista hacia Chopper, todavía con la imagen de la arqueóloga en su mente y con el rostro del color de la grana.**

**-P-p-por favor, v-vístete.  
-Tranquilo, espadachín. Simplemente me estaba poniendo el pijama. Es ya muy tarde, y la verdad, tengo sueño. ¿Qué ibas a decirme? –Mientras decía esto, Robin terminaba de vestirse y se metía entre las sábanas azul cielo de su cama.**

**-P-pues, esto… eh... n-o… ¡Ah! Te iba a decir que… bueno que si no te importaría que me quedase aquí esta noche, cuidando de Chopper. P-uedo dormir en el suelo, por eso no te preocupes –Bajó la mirada bastante abochornado al decir esto último.  
Robin volvió a sonreír, esta vez inconscientemente al percatar la dulzura que había en la vergüenza de su camarada. Le dirigió una intensa mirada a los ojos, al ver que él había vuelto a levantar la vista, y esto hizo que se sonrojara todavía más.**

**-Claro que no me importa, espadachín.**

**La morena se giró envolviéndose con las mantas y dándole la espalda a Zoro, mientras sus labios dibujaban una pícara sonrisa…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: BUF! Por fin actualizacion! Si, ya llevaba tiempo queriendo subir el cuarto capi, pero con esto del comienzo de las clases y esas cosas mi inspiración de bloquea y… Estuve escribiendo a parrafo por día mas o menos asique normal que me lllevase bastante jeje.  
Bueno a partir de ahora intentare cumplir con lo prometido!  
Como veis, este capi es un pelin mas largo que los demás, y por fin sale algo de lo que Robin piensa, aunque parece que está bastante claro que se le está insinuando descaradamente no? Aiaiai pobre Zoro… xDD  
y este Chopper que nos salio alcoholico? Bueno toda la tripulacion en realidad… Jus a ver ahora como acaba esta noche, y como acaba Nami en el camarote de los chicos… :P:P  
Bueno damos paso a contestaciones de reviews:

Jhon I "El Bronceado": jajajjaa! Enganchado!¿?¿ ME ALEGRO! JA! AQUÍ A RECLUTAR LECTORES! COMO MOOOLAAAA! En fin después de esta paranoia… Aquí tienes a tu querida Robin, que lo estabas deseando xDD Con respecto a lo de mi joya maestra… Bueno yo prefiero alguin drabble de por ahí pero ya se sabe que la opinión del autor no suele coincidir con la de los demas xDxD En fin, a ver que te parece este!

pucy-chan En serio? Jajaj pues fue una gran paranoia esa combinacion (pero como dice mi querida Halane de las paranoias pueden salir grandes fics xDDD) Aquí tienes el siguiente capi, espero que te guste tanto (O MAS!) jus

Deneb: Weeeee estos ordenadores es lo que tienen… De todas formas fue un gran detalle el review para avisar (:

WAJAJA! Espero con ansias el review prometido! Jijiji

Y a todos, muchas gracias por leer mi fic, que me hace mucha ilusion (:  
Y desde aquí una mencion especial a mi querida Halane, colaborando siemrpe en correciones y puntos de vista diferentes TQM!  
Y como se costumbre… Un gran beso! Disfrutad este capi!


	5. Juegos peligrosos

"_**¿Pero en qué está pensando? ¿Es que se divierte provocándome y pavoneándose delante de mí? ¿Acaso le hace gracia descubrir cómo de rojo puedo llegar a ponerme o algo así? Como si eso pudiese ser tan divertido, no entiendo qué gracia le ve. Como si no se diera cuenta de lo mal que me hace pasar, sólo con estar delante de ella…"**_

**Sumido en sus propios pensamientos al lado de la cama del renito, el espadachín se balanceaba nerviosamente en la silla.**

**De vez en cuando dirigía furtivas miradas a Nico Robin, que involuntariamente mientras dormía se había destapado, y en aquellos momentos descansaba sobre su costado izquierdo apenas cubierta por una fina sábana que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su cara lucía una plácida expresión, tranquila, sincera como pocas veces había estado la faz de la arqueóloga, relajada. Una leve sonrisa en ella.**

**Zoro apartaba la vista de la mujer, la volvía a mirar y de nuevo se turbaba como si pensase que ella podría estarlo viendo.**

**Sí, las sutiles insinuaciones lo habían puesto nervioso. **

**No quería admitir que últimamente no dejaba de pensar en ella, modestamente creía que sus coqueteos eran vanas coincidencias, o que simplemente no iban dirigidos a él. Pero… estaba claro. Ya no podía negarlo… no quería negarlo por más tiempo.**

**Se levantó de súbito de la silla.**

**Sus esbeltas curvas, sus generosos pechos ceñidos en aquel sujetador negro, las sombras insinuantes y juguetonas que provocaba la luz de la vela…**

"**¡No!", Pensó, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza en un intento por apartar de su mente aquella imagen. "No debo pensar en eso… no es eso lo que quiero de ella… Sino… a ella misma"**

**Vale, estaba decidido. Por mucho que le costase… aquella era una lucha que estaba resuelto a ganar.**

**Se aproximó a la ventana y descubrió la menguante y casi inexistente luna en la negrura de aquella noche sin estrellas.**

**No era el tipo de persona que se fijaba en aquella cosas que consideraba "cursis e inútiles" (A ver, ¿Qué utilidad tiene mirar el cielo? Pasa de eso y échate una siesta que por lo menos descansas ¬¬), pero aquella oscura bóveda negra en toda su profundidad lo cautivó de manera especial, y aquella noche se le antojó particularmente hermosa y digna de admiración.**

**Se giró hacia sus dos durmientes camaradas. La vela estaba cerca de consumirse, ahogando la pequeña llama entre la cera derretida, y su luz se había vuelto más cálida y rojiza, acogedora.**

**Sonrió al ver a Chopper, envuelto entre mantas y cojines y acurrucado contra la pared, e inconscientemente desvió la vista hacia Robin.**

**Se abrazaba a sí misma, acurrucada, con las piernas encogidas y entrelazadas una con otra, como quien tiene frío y se hace un ovillo en un vano intento por entrar en calor.**

**Esto fue lo que le pareció al espadachín, que la tapó del todo con la sábana azul celeste y se sentó junto a ella pasando un brazo sobre su cuerpo.**

**La noche era fría, y decidió ir a por una manta para cubrir a la muchacha, pues no pensó que la sábana fuese a abrigarla lo suficiente.**

**Se acercó al armario que había tras la cama, y eligió una color azul oscuro, la más suave, mullida y cálida que fue capaz de encontrar.**

**Se volvió hacia la arqueóloga y le echó la manta por encima, arropándola cariñosamente a la vez que la rodeaba con sus brazos y se volvía a sentar a su lado.**

**Posó la mirada sobre ella, abarcando todo su cuerpo y escrutando su hermosa cara, la miró de arriba abajo, ahora con más libertad y confianza, y no pudo reprimir una fugaz sonrisa que se escapó de sus labios, al ver que ella giraba la cabeza y su cara quedaba escondida bajo el negro pelo azulado.**

**Sonrió de nuevo y al tiempo que con una mano se apoyaba en la cama, pasando su brazo sobre el cuerpo de ella, con la otra apartó delicadamente el cabello de su mejilla para posar en ella un suave beso.**

**-He perdido… -Su boca se torció hacia arriba en una semi-sonrisa, mientras su mirada seguía melancólicamente seria, y soltaba un pequeño gruñido, para después levantarse y volver a la silla en que antes había estado sentado.**

**Y la vela se consumió, aportando un ápice de dramatismo a la romántica escena que difícilmente se habría imaginado por parte del espadachín.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Desde fuera todavía llegaba el jolgorio y las risas de los demás, que indicaban que la fiesta seguía en pleno apogeo.**

**Pero Zoro no estaba para verbenas, sus ojos se cerraban de sueño, y, sinceramente, tampoco era el tipo de persona que encontraba divertido el andar haciendo el estúpido por ahí adelante. Parecían críos, y no estaba dispuesto a que alguien, y especialmente _"aquel alguien"_ pensase lo mismo de él.**

**Así que cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.**

**Mientras, fuera, los otros cuatro se lo estaban pasando de maravilla… Unos más que otros.**

**Estaban sentados al lado del mástil, en un pequeño círculo y con una botella vacía en medio.**

**-¡Venga Nami, tira la botella!**

**-Luffy, te ha tocado –Dijo la pelirroja. -¿Verdad o atrevimiento?**

**-¡!!Veeengaaa Luffy puedes decir atrevimiento, aprovecha que ya sabemos todos que quieres rollito con Nami!!!!**

**-¡Usopp calla por dios! jajajajaj**

**-¡¡Luffy quieres decidirte de una veeez?!?!**

**En un rincón había una pila de ropa, en su mayoría zapatos y calcetines, aunque también había alguna que otra camiseta, y un pantalón azul marino.**

**La verdad era que la escena era bastante… graciosa, para quien pudiese verla. Lástima que el espadachín no hubiese estado allí para posteriores burlas a costa del rubio, ya que éste era el que peor parte se había llevado.**

**Estaba sentado entre Usopp y Luffy, enfrente a Nami, y cubierto únicamente por unos calzones largos de color blanco con corazoncitos, y un visible rubor en sus mejillas, a pesar de lo oscuro de la noche.**

**Aunque nadie se había dado cuenta, le dirigía furtivas miradas de soslayo a la pelirroja de vez en cuando, y la verdad era que tampoco estaba demasiado atento al juego, tenía la mente evadida en sus propios pensamientos.**

**Nami estaba descalza, y también desprovista de la parte de arriba, al igual que Luffy. El que más suerte había tenido era Usopp, que todavía conservaba su camiseta y un calcetín.**

**-Eeeehhh… atrevimiento…**

**-¡Valeee! Pues tienes que… **

**-¡¡Tienes que besar a Nami!! Interrumpió el narigudo.**

**-Eeeey Usopp guarrillo, ¿conque te va el morbo eeeh?. –La navegante reía feliz y despreocupadamente, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que la prueba de Luffy iba por ella…**

**-¡¡Oye estúpido narizotas, a ver que dices!! –A Sanji se le había olvidado al parecer la vergüenza, y en aquel instante tenía la cara roja, pero de ira, y había cogido a Usopp por el peto con gesto amenazante.**

**A Usopp le caían gotas de miedo por el cuello. Sanji tonteaba continuamente con Nami pero no pensaba que pudiese llegar a tal extremo, aunque el alcohol también ayudase, pero de todas formas…**

**-¡¡Y en cuanto a ti… -añadió el cocinero con gesto furioso y señalando a Luffy –que no se te ocurra tocarle ni un pelo a Nami!!**

**-S…Sanji… -La pelirroja abría los ojos de par en par a la vez que los clavaba incrédula a su compañero, que todavía agarraba a Usopp por la ropa y señalaba hacia Luffy con la otra mano. –Cálmate… sólo es un juego… **

**Aquella situación se había vuelto muy violenta, nunca había pasado nada igual en la tripulación, ni siquiera durante las comunes disputas entre el cocinero y el espadachín.**

**-Nami… -Al parecer, Sanji se dio cuenta repentinamente de lo que en aquel momento estaba haciendo. Se dio cuenta de la expresión aprensiva de la cara de Nami, de sus ojos mirando fijamente los suyos. De las caras de miedo y asombro de Luffy y Usopp, y su mano se fue aflojando poco a poco, hasta que sus dos brazos cayeron para apoyarse en el suelo, y las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar bajo sus párpados. –Y-yo… lo siento…**

**Se levantó, con la cara desencajada y se dirigió a su habitación, apenado, avergonzado y arrepentido, sin girar la vista atrás por un momento.**

**Los celos habían guiado sus movimientos, y la borrachera no le había permitido ver que se estaba pasando de la raya. Había perdido de repente toda su elegancia y estabilidad, se había mostrado como alguien que no era, y todo por un estúpido juego que no servía de nada.**

**Sin preocuparse por ir a recoger su ropa o sus zapatos, irrumpió en la habitación y se tiró en la litera, para agarrar la almohada en un arrebato de cólera y dejar que por fin las lágrimas fluyeran con libertad por sus mejillas.**

**Aquella presión que sentía en el pecho, la debilidad de sus brazos… ¿Por qué había actuado así? Eran sus amigos, los quería… pero había perdido el control de sí mismo como nunca antes, y esto le daba miedo. No podría seguir así mucho tiempo más. No quería volver a explotar y hacer daño a alguien, o herirlos más que lo que aquella noche ya había hecho, aunque no hubiese sido físicamente.**

**La determinación estaba tomada.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

NA: (leer con miticas letras de peli verdes en fondo negro con ruidito de teclitas)

8.10.2006 – CAMBRE – A CORUÑA – SPAIN – 0:43 AM

En fin aquí estamos de nuevo. Con segunda parte del capi escrita a última hora y subida urgentemente. AIIII!!!! Puto instituto, tantos deberes y tanta mierda, y aun encmia estoy tan cansada que no tenog tiempo para las cosas importantes… en fin.

Bueno como ya dije, aquí esta el nuevo capi. Intento cumplir la promesa de actualizacion cada finde, aunque me esta siento algo difícil, pero aunque alguna semana no pueda subir no os preocupeis, qe no me olvido!

Bueno no se que decir… estoy que me caigo de sueño asique siento que este NA no sea todo lo paranoia que deberia peeero…

Antes de nada y antes de que me olvide. UNA MENCION ESPECIAL A MARIE, CONOCIDA POR ESTOS LARES COMO HALANE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA, IDEAS Y APOYO, SABES QUE TE QUIERO UN MONTON!! Y de paso un promocionamiento especial para ella que se lo merece (ala todos a su perfil YA!)

Bueno dejo de enrollarme y paso a contestaciones:

Jhon I "El Bronceado": Si en el fondo Zoro-kun es muy timido lo que pasa es que intenta disimularlo, pobre. Jeje. Bueno, me parecio buena idea emborrachar a Chopper porque creo que es el personaje con el que Zoro es mas propenso a hacer de papa, con sus super consejos. Ademas, tal y como le idolatra el medico… es normal que se le suban los humillos xD.

pucy-chan: Nueva lectora!! Yujuuuu!!! (carne fresca…. xD) (corrijo, peladillos frsscooooos…) Vale vale ya esta. Eestoo… ah si!! Jajaja!!! TE EMOCIONO EL FIC?!¿ ESO ES BUENO!! Jajajajaj!!! Yuuujuuuuu Que felicidad que a alguien ams le guste, gracia por tu review y… bueno que eso jiji gracias.

S-sasuke: Turururu…. MAS LECTORES NUEVOOSS!!!! baile a lo Grease encima del escritorio Wajajaj!!!! Mi fic engancho a alguien!! segundo baile a lo Grease encima del escritorio Pues… lo mismo de siempre que me alegro que te gustara y… jajajaj!!!!! Gracias por el revieww!!!

Y A TODOS: COMO SIEMRPE GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS, SABEIS Q ES ALGO IMPORTANTE PARA MI, Y ME HACE MUCHA ILUSION RECIBIRLOS!!!!

ME ALEGRO DE QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI 4, A VER QUE TAL EL 5!! Y ME CONTAREIS! ;)

Un gran beso para todos


	6. Con los ánimos por los suelos

**Al día siguiente, Sanji se levantó con los ojos rojos e hinchados, la boca pastosa y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Todavía era pronto, no podía entender qué era lo que lo había despertado.**

**Se incorporó de la cama restregándose los ojos somnoliento, y cogió a tientas algo de ropa en el armario, pues la del día anterior todavía debía estar dónde la había dejado, afuera, en cubierta. Se cambió, volvió a abrocharse correctamente la camisa (puesto que con el sueño no veía bien que botón era de que ojal), y salió al pasillo, dispuesto a llegar sigilosamente a la cocina sin encontrarse con nadie: todavía no estaba preparado para dar explicaciones. Eran las cuatro y cuarto, por lo que todavía tendría tiempo para estar a solas, pensando, arrepintiéndose, reuniendo fuerzas para explicar el porqué de su reacción de la otra noche cuando fuese necesario. Pese a la borrachera, recordaba perfectamente lo ocurrido, con más arrepentimiento que vergüenza, y necesitaba pensar en ello. ¿Qué les iba a decir ahora a sus compañeros¿Cómo miraría a Usopp y a Luffy a la cara, qué pensarían ellos, y qué le dirían? Y… ¿y Nami…?**

**Se sentía abatido, triste, y también algo avergonzado, para que negarlo. No entendía cómo había sido capaz de perder los estribos de aquella manera, sus compañeros eran lo único que tenía, lo que más quería en el mundo, y especialmente Luffy, que tanto había confiado en él, que le había dado la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño… Y lo último que desearía sería perderlos… Sólo con pensar en esa posibilidad, la frustración en el rostro de su capitán, las lágrimas se asomaban de nuevo a sus ojos. ¿Pero qué había hecho?**

**Necesitaba encontrar el modo de arreglarlo, fuese como fuese, no por dejar de sentirse triste y apesadumbrado, sino por sus amigos. No le importaba que el dolor de su interior cesase o no, lo que quería era que ellos se sintieran bien, pedirles disculpas y que comprendiesen que todo había sido un error.**

**Llegó a la cocina, pero no se preocupó por encender la luz. Bueno, en realidad no la encendió porque no quería que nadie lo descubriese e interrumpiese sus meditaciones y su silencio.**

**La llama de una cerilla apareció de repente en la oscuridad, acompañada del acostumbrado ruido que caracterizaba cada vez que el cocinero encendía un cigarro. La acercó al pitillo que tenía entre los labios, iluminando levemente su bello rostro, y haciendo destellar una pequeña lágrima que se escapaba por el rabillo de su ojo visible.**

**Pegó una profunda calada al cigarro, y se recostó en la silla, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Era lo que necesitaba, por fin se relajaba después de todo lo ocurrido, y disfrutó por unos segundos de aquel momento de paz… que por desgracia duró poco.**

**Un sonido que hasta aquel momento no había percibido llegó a sus oídos.**

**Era un ruido suave, casi inaudible, una especie de murmullo, y provenía del pasillo.**

**Sanji se levantó sigilosamente de la silla, con todos sus sentidos alerta, entre asustado, nervioso y curioso y preparado para lo que pudiese ser.**

**Se dirigió a la puerta en silencio para descubrir qué era lo que producía aquel sonido (¿Acaso un ladrón?). La abrió lenta y cautelosamente, y asomó un poco la cabeza por la rendija. Todo estaba a oscuras, era incapaz de ver nada, pero ahora lo oía claramente. Era un lastimero sollozo, que provenía de algún sitio cerca de dónde él estaba, y lo reconoció de inmediato.**

**-¿Nami?**

**La navegante estaba sentada en el pasillo, apoyada a la pared, con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas dobladas, mientras las rodeaba con los brazos, y lloraba desconsoladamente.**

**Se había despertado por la mañana temprano tumbada en cubierta, empapada por el rocío que durante la noche había caído sobre ella mientras dormía, y se había dirigido a su cuarto para cambiarse.**

**Caminaba medio dormida por el barco, pero al llegar a su habitación se encontró con algo que la había despertado de todo al momento.**

**La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, y se iluminó un poco gracias a la vela que ella llevaba consigo.**

**A pesar de la penumbra, se distinguían perfectamente a las tres personas que ocupaban la estancia.**

**Un pequeño bulto del que asomaban unos familiares cuernecillos se encontraba acostado en su cama, durmiendo profundamente.**

**Robin dormía a su vez en la de ella, con la cara girada hacia donde estaría Chopper, y una plácida sonrisa en ella, pero había algo más.**

**Entre los dos estaba Zoro, sentado en una silla, y su cuerpo parecía haber perdido el equilibrio hasta parar en la cama de la morena. Su cabeza descansaba junto a la de ella, apoyada en la almohada, con una de las delicadas manos de la arqueóloga posada en su mejilla, levemente sonrojada.**

**La mente de la navegante funcionó rápido imaginándose lo que podría haber pasado allí aquella noche, y olvidándose se lo que había ido a hacer a la habitación, salió al pasillo, todavía empapada, y sin poder aguantar más se derrumbó allí en medio, rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente, dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. **

**No se había preocupado por que alguien la pudiese ver en aquel estado, ni siquiera por que Zoro o Robin se despertasen y la descubriesen así.**

**Y cuándo se quiso dar cuenta, Sanji estaba sentado junto a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con su rostro preocupado y visiblemente consternado por el estado de su amiga, como esperando a que estuviese preparada para contarle algo, entendiéndola aún antes de saber lo que le había pasado.**

**-Nami –volvió a repetir el rubio.**

**No entendía el porqué de la tristeza de la navegante, pero no quería que se sintiese mal, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta para que se mejorase. Intentaba darle la seguridad que ella necesitase para desahogarse y que se sintiera mejor.**

**Nunca había albergado demasiadas esperanzas de que Nami llegase a amarlo agún día, aunque tampoco las había perdido del todo. **

**Era cierto que le gustaba tontear con todas las chicas, y le resultaría muy difícil dejar de hacerlo, pero con su navegante era distinto, y estaría dispuesto a abandonarlo todo por ella.**

**Pero las esperanzas que le quedaban se iban haciendo más y más pequeñas a cada día que pasaba, sin que él pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.**

**Se daba cuenta de que era casi imposible que ella lo quisiese de la misma manera que él hacía, así que por lo menos intentaba que confiase en él como amigo… como un buen amigo. Aunque eso conllevase todavía más sufrimiento, era la única manera que tenía para estar a su lado sin llevarse un capón de los suyos.**

**La navegante seguía llorando angustiosamente. Levantó la vista para clavar los ojos bañados en lágrimas en los del cocinero, y sin poder contener el impulso, él la estrechó entre sus brazos, reconnfortádola con aquel protector abrazo.**

**La separó un poco, agarrándola suavemente por los hombros, y con la vista todavía clavada en sus ojos.**

**-Nami… ¿Qué ocurre?**

**-Yo… Sanji, gracias pero… - De repente bajó la mirada al suelo. Sin llegar a terminar la frase se levantó precipitadamente, zafándose de los brazos del rubio, y echó a correr por el pasillo sin que a él le diese tiempo siquiera a reaccionar.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_**¡Oh! Y estos dos que hacen así? Uiui… bueno ya le preguntaré otro día, ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hablar con él"**_

**-Zoro¡Zoro! –Luffy gritaba al oído de su amigo mientras zarandeaba bruscamente su hombro, intentado que se despertase.**

**-Grfnghm… -El peliverde soltó un gruñido, como de costumbre, y debió de pensar que se encontraba en su litera, porque se dio media vuelta para intentar ignorar al capitán, y se cayó de la silla con un gran golpe en su trasero. -¡¡LUFFYYYYY¿¡Se puede saber que hacees¿¡Que maneras son estas de despertar a la gente!? –Zoro bramaba estas palabras a la vez que se frotaba el culo en el lugar del golpe, intentando disimular su sonrojo al descubrir la posición en la que había amanecido.**

**-Zoro… Tengo que hablar contigo. –La cara del moreno estaba seria, como pocas veces la había visto el espadachín, y esto le hizo pensar que era algo más que una simple broma. Su capitán estaba preocupado por algo.**

**La mirada del espadachín se intensificó al percibir un brillo diferente en los ojos del moreno. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, apoyándose a la pared, y Luffy hizo lo mismo enfrente a él.**

**-(…) y… no sé, Zoro, estaba como fuera de sí. Nunca lo había visto de aquella manera, cogió a Usopp por el peto y no lo soltaba. Tiene que estarle pasando algo, pero ya sabes como es… no me lo va a querer decir. A lo mejor le da vergüenza, pobre… ¡Pero piensa que esto afectará a nuestras comidas! Tenemos que hacer algo.**

**-Luffy, ya sabes como es ese estúpido cocinero de mierda calzonazos, su cerebro no produce suficiente inteligencia ni para mantaner sus emociones controladas, adem…**

**-¡No Zoro –interrumpió el chico del sombrero de paja- esta vez ha sido diferente! Oye… ¿y por que no hablas tú con él?**

**Zoro adoptó la misma expresión que se le hubiera quedado en caso de que le comunicaran que era hijo de una oveja y una lechuga, con la boca ridículamente abierta y una gotita resbalando por su sien.**

**-esto… Luffy… no creo que sea yo el más indicado para eso. Inténtalo tú, eres su capitán y el que más ha dado por él, tienes más posibilidades que cualquiera de nosotros.**

**-¿Tú crees? Está bien, lo intentaré.**

**Dicho esto, el chico se elvantó ágilmente, y en apenas un suspiro salió corriendo de la habitación a hacer alguna de las suyas, o quizás a hablar con el cocinero…**

**Zoro, a su vez, se levantó, y tras comprobar que el estado de Chopper parecía haber mejorado, se dirigió a subierta con sus tres espadas en la mano y dispuesto a comenzar su entrenamiento matinal.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pasaban de las ocho de la mañana cuando los dos muchachos abandonaron el camarote femenino, y un delicioso olor proveniente de la cocina flotaba por todo el pasillo.**

**Al parecer Sanji había preferido distraerse a reflexionar, pues tenía demasiados asuntos en la cabeza, y lo que en realidad necesitaba era dispersarla. De forma que aquella mañana toda la tripulación del Going Merry podría disfrutar de un todavía más suculento y elaborado desayuno. **

**Cuarenta minutos más tarde, todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa del desayuno, sumidos en un desacostumbrado silencio. Todos tenían una cara de sueño y cansancio enorme, algunos por la resaca, otros por no haber podido dormir demasiado bien, y otros por tener demasiadas preocupaciones como para poder hacerlo. Pero se notaba un raro sentimiento de tristeza y abatimiento en toda la tripulación.**

**Usopp detectaba una palpable tensión por parte de Sanji hacia Nami y él, pero no era capaz de adivinar el movtivo. El cocinero no lo sabía, pero tanto Zoro como Luffy conocían la razón de su comportamiento hacia sus camaradas.**

**Robin, como siempre, miraba toda la escena por encima de las páginas de su querido libro, y se daba cuenta de más cosas de las que demostraba… a la par que de vez en cuando dirigía alguna miradita de soslayo al peliverde, lo cual provocaba que éste se pusiera rojo cada vez que lo hacía.**

**Y Sanji… se echaba la culpa del estado de sus camaradas, pensaba que todos se habían enterado de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y le reprochaban por ello… y nada más lejos de la realidad, pues ni Nami, ni Usopp recordaban nada de lo sucedido.**

**Sí, Sanji estaba pasando por uno sus peores momentos desde la llegada al Going Merry… Bueno, toda la tripulación el general. Aquel parecía uno de esos días en los que lo mejor era no decir nada y mantener el silencio, por incómodo que fuese.**

**En cambio Nami… Ella tenía los ojos hinchados, pero sin apenas muestras de que había estado llorando. Estaba de muy buen humor al parecer, e incluso lucía una sonrisa en su cara... De hecho, el que no lo supiera diría que estaba de mejor humor que de costumbre, a excepción de la extrema sequedad con que se dirigía a Robin, y eso daría pie a pensar que algo pasaba, aunque ninguno de ellos se diese cuenta… excepto la perspicaz arqueóloga.**

**Pronto todos habían terminado el desayuno, y a parte de Luffy, ninguno había vaciado su plato. Se quedaron sentados, como si no quisieran romper la solemnidad del momento, y de repente la navegante se levantó, y sin dar explicaciones salió de la cocina.**

**Tras unos momentos pensando cuales serían las palabras adecuadas, Robin la siguió, dispuesta a averiguar que le pasaba con ella.**

**Abrió la puerta de la habitación, son sigilo, y se encontró a una Nami asomada a la ventana, observando el sol que ya estaba alto en el cielo.**

**-Navegante, tenemos que hablar. –Nami no dio signos de haber escuchado, aunque las dos sabían perfectamente que lo había hecho. ¿Qué ocurre¿He hecho yo algo que te molestara?- No era su costumbre tratar los temas tan directamente, pero después de lo que Luffy había dado por ella, consideraba justo intentar resolver los problemas referidos a ella, y molestar lo menos posible. **

**Sin que ella hiciese nada por remediarlo, las lágrimas rodaban de nuevo posrlas mejillas de la más joven.**

**-¡¿Pero es que no te das cuenta¡Tan perspicaz te crees, pero no eres capaz de ver cómo te mira, cómo se turba cuándo estás frente a él, la manera que tiene de hablarte, y que es incapaz de esconder lo colado que está por ti!**

**Desarmada tras esa revelación, Robin se dio cuenta de que aquello era algo más serio de lo que antes habría llegado a pensar.**

**Se sentó en la cama, y serenó aún más si cabe su voz, para hablar con su compañera.**

**-¿Te refieres… al espadachín?**

**-¡No, al perro del vecino¡Y por favor, se llama Zoro, no espadachín¡Y yo me llamo Nami! Ya va siendo hora de que empieces a llamarnos por nuestros nombres**

**-Mira naveg… Nami. –La voz de Robin estaba calmada, al igual que siempre, contrastando con los gritos afectados de la pelirroja que tenía enfrente. -No quería mentir cínicamente y mostrarse sorprendida ante lo que la navegante acababa de decir: llevaba mucho tiempo tirándole los tejos a Zoro como para que a él no le hubiese afectado, pero tampoco pensaba dar explicaciones.- Espero que comprendas que no es lo más justo lo que estás haciendo. Te pido que seas justa y que comprendas que no es culpa mía si yo le… gusto –su voz vaciló ligeramente al decir esto último- Sólo te pido que te calmes y que… que lo pienses.**

**Dicho esto salió de la habitación, dispuesta a ir un rato fuera a reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado, lo que creía que había pasado, y el extraño estado de todos.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: lo se, lo se… POR FIN ACTUALIZO!! Después de varias semanas off debido a los exámanes y una molesta gripe, aquí estoy, no penseis que me he olvidado de mi fic!!!!

Bueno… los animos en el Going Merry cada vez van peor, la tensión es palpable y la historia se centra en las dos personitas mas tristes de la tripulación: Nami y Sanji.

Por fin llego vuestra esperada pelea entre Nami y Robin (ya estaba planeada que no fue por que lo dijerais! xP). Poco violenta quizás? Jo pobres, son mujeres civilizadas, se supone que no pelean… … … … … vale xD

Ahora… mis disculpas porque creo que este capi es algo más flojillo de lo normal, pero despues de tanto tiempo sin escribir tenia algo perdido el hilo de la historia. Pero tambien es un poco mas largo, espero que eso compense.

Y… bueno ahora no tengo tiempo para responder a vuestras reviews, lo siento!!!!!! Simplemente agradeceros vuestro apoyo y prpmeter que en el proximo capi las contesto vale?

Un gran beso!


	7. Las aguas vuelven a su cauce

**Todos los demás estaban fuera, excepto Sanji, que estaba terminando de fregar los platos, y había sido el único en oír los gritos de la navegante.**

**Se secó las manos y se dirigió al cuarto de ella, intentando contener por una vez en su vida sus impulsos hormonales, y con la única intención de ayudar a su amiga.**

**Cuando entró se encontró con una faceta de Nami que en su vida había visto.**

**Se encontraba sola, sentada desoladamente en el suelo, con la cara entre las manos, desprotegida, llorando, necesitada de cariño y apoyo. Aunque… al rubio le daba la impresión de que no el tipo de cariño que él podría darle.**

**Se sentó junto a la pelirroja y la rodeó con sus brazos, en un gesto para reconfortarla, en un emotivo abrazo de amistad y confianza.**

**Sin poder aguantar más Nami rompió a llorar desconsoladamente contra su pecho, refugiada entre sus brazos. Esto sorprendió al cocinero, pero hizo lo que pudo por calmarla y ayudarla. La rodeó con sus brazos en un reconfortante y tranquilizante abrazo, sabía que las palabras en aquel momento eran inútiles, trataba de hacerla sentirse mejor con su simple presencia, con sus actos… Sabía que la fragilidad del momento se rompería con una sola palabra… y simplemente dejó que el tiempo pasase, inexorablemente, con Nami acurrucada contra su pecho, y aquel corazón, que para él era más valioso que el suyo mismo, roto.**

**Al fin, fue ella la que, consciente o sin darse cuenta de ello, cortó el silencio.**

**-S…Sanji, yo… -La navegante alzó débilmente la mirada hacia su compañero, con los ojos inundados de saladas y cristalinas lágrimas, rojos, hinchados.**

**-Nami, no hace falta que me expliques nada. Ahora lo que debes hacer es tranquilizarte… y si necesitas hablar con alguien, aquí me tienes para lo que precises.**

**Mientras, en el resto de la tripulación reinaba la apatía por doquier.**

**Usopp y Chopper habían pasado aquellos últimos días como flotando por encima de una densa nube en la que todos tenían algo que ver excepto ellos dos. Esto los había llevado a desplazarse un poco de todo el mundo, encerrándose en infantiles juegos en los que a veces también Luffy participaba… Pero aún de esta forma el desánimo general se les había contagiado, y ahora también ellos vagaban aburridos por el barco, apenas hablaban en las comidas, y el bullicio general se había convertido en un apático y depresivo estado de perpetuo silencio.**

**Sabían que algo pasaba entre sus compañeros, incluso en ocasiones podían ver un Luffy triste y pensativo, aunque este estado solía durar poco en su capitán. No lograban entender qué problema había entre los demás, y la verdad era que les fastidiaba bastante que fuesen los únicos que parecían no saber nada. Para colmo, el tiempo parecía quererlos acompañar en su desánimo, y desde la noche anterior se habían visto sumidos en una espesa niebla que les impedía ver nada y les había obligado a echar el ancla y permanecer quietos en medio del mar esperando a que la niebla se disipase… Cosa que, en aguas de Grand Line, podría tardar mucho tiempo en llegar.**

**Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Zoro, pero uno de los que peor estaba llevando aquella temporada, por no decir el que peor, era el capitán.**

**Odiaba ver aquel estado de ánimo entre sus camaradas, ni siquiera él se sentía capaz de hablar con Sanji, hasta Zoro parecía abrumado, y justamente eso era lo que menos seguridad le daba. Zoro, el siempre firme y estoico espadachín, parecía haber perdido la calma que lo caracterizaba, y que era el factor que más tranquilizaba al moreno capitán.**

**Porque en el fondo era como un niño pequeño, y necesitaba estabilidad a su alrededor para encontrarla dentro de sí mismo. Y de hecho, lo que más le solía afectar de su alrededor era Zoro.**

**Así que, de esta forma, aquellos dos últimos días habían sido los más pesados y ásperos que había visto el Going Merry entre sus paredes desde el día en que la tripulación de Luffy se decidiera a embarcar en él.**

**Si las almas pudiesen verse… en aquel momento sólo podrían distinguirse seis enormes, pesados y densos bloques de plomo negro en distintas partes de la nave…**

**Nami encerrada en sí misma y en sus mapas; Robin, como siempre, enfrascada en la lectura de alguna que otra fascinante historia y el amargo y envolvente sabor de una taza de café; Sanji sumergido en la creación de otra complicada receta en la cocina que le permitiese evadirse de sus pensamientos. Usopp y Chopper los dos en la misma habitación, uno con sus inventos y el otro con sus pócimas. Zoro, limpiando sus queridas espadas con aire apesadumbrado en cubierta, y Luffy, como siempre, encaramado al mascarón de proa mirando a la inmensidad de mar que se encontraba frente a él.**

**Y así siguieron pasando los días, evitando entre todos como en una especie de acuerdo tácito mencionar los sucesos ocurridos en lo que ya se les antojaba mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, pero sin ser capaces de romper la pantalla de vidrio transparente que los separaba a unos de los otros… Era como si toda la confianza ganada durante tanto tiempo de repente se esfumase… Y de pronto unos para los otros no eran más que completos desconocidos… excepto Nami y Sanji. El rubio, viendo el estado de su querida pelirroja después de la discusión con Robin, había dedicado el tiempo que no se dedicaba a él mismo o a las comidas a estar con ella, intentar animarla, que le contase sus problemas, ayudándola a desahogarse.**

**Pasaba horas y horas con ella en la habitación de los mapas, no agobiándola como solía hacer antes, sino esperando, dejándole libre el camino para que le abriese su corazón. Demostrándole que para llegar a confiar uno en el otro no hacía falta mantener densas y largas conversaciones, comunicándose más allá de las palabras. De esta forma, Nami había llegado a contarle sus problemas, lo que sentía hacia Zoro, sus "malentendidos" con Robin, cómo se sentía en aquellos momentos. Y Sanji intentaba hacerle ver que ella era más importante que todos aquellos problemas, que confiase en sí misma… Que era normal que estuviese herida, pero el tiempo cura… Y de esta forma, habían llegado a un grado de confidencia nuevo para los dos… Y de esta forma… cada uno había descubierto un nuevo y especial amigo en el otro.**

**Sí, solamente en dos días, Nami había descubierto en Sanji partes de su personalidad que poco tiempo antes se le habrían antojado impensables, entre todas sus babeantes insinuaciones y estelas de corazoncitos que dejaba tras de sí al verla. Ahora sabía que el rubio podía ser alguien maduro de veras, alguien con quien hablar y que la entendía, pues él mismo había tenido una vida muy dura.**

**Así pasaban los días, Nami dibujando insistentemente sus mapas, sentada en el escritorio, y Sanji recostado en el sofá de enfrente, a veces en silencio, a veces entablando banales conversaciones que quedaban colgadas en el aire por carecer de importancia, a veces hablando de cosas más serias que sí les afectaban realmente a ambos.**

**Gracias a aquellas conversaciones con el cocinero, el humor de la pelirroja había mejorado notablemente, cosa que agradaba en gran medida al rubio.**

**El tiempo siguió pasando, superando la etapa de desánimo general que dejaría aquella semana en la memoria de todos. El humor de la tripulación era más o menos normal, Luffy Usopp y Chopper habían vuelto a sus juegos, Zoro había vuelto a sonreír e incluso Nami le había dirigido alguna que otra palabra a la arqueóloga.**

**Lo extraño de todo aquel ambiente era que, desde lo ocurrido la semana anterior, Sanji y Nami pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos. Cierto era que el muchacho seguía enamorado de su compañera, pero llegado un momento descubrió que lo mejor que podía hacer era controlarse y aguantarse, aunque solamente fuese por ella. Y ella había aprendido a entenderle, y a quererle tal y como era.**

**Pasaba el tiempo, y las jornadas de conversación en la habitación de los mapas habían continuado hasta llegar a convertirse en una costumbre de la que no podían prescindir.**

**Sanji disfrutaba cada instante que pasaba junto a la navegante, y ella estaba todo el día esperando que llegase el momento de reunirse con Sanji en la intimidad del cuarto de los mapas, como una especie de deseo infantil que le había llegado a producir cierto nerviosismo, o incluso a imaginar furtivos e inocentes besos protegidos bajo la privacidad de la puerta cerrada.**

**Y cual sería su sorpresa si supiera que las fantasías de Sanji no eran tan diferentes a las suyas, si se diese cuenta de que el cariño que tenía hacia su rubio compañero iba más allá de una ilusa amistad, si abriera los ojos para hablar sinceramente con su corazón y escuchase lo que él le estaba gritando desesperadamente… Los días que había pasado a solas con él, los intentos desesperados del muchacho por reconfortarla y hacerla sentirse bien, las inconscientes sonrisas que afloraban sin quererlo en sus labios cuando cruzaban sus miradas, el extraño brillo melancólico que, ahora sí, era capaz de detectar en los ojos de Sanji cuando posaba su vista en ella y creía que no lo estaba viendo…**

**Durante todo aquel tiempo había estado creciendo algo en su interior, y aunque por ahora no se diese cuenta, acabaría descubriéndolo… y sería otra reconfortante bocanada de aire tanto para ella, como para Sanji… como para Robin, quien ya tendría pista libre para atacar al espadachín.**

* * *

N.A: Yeeeeaaaahhhh!!!! telenovela powaaaah!!!! vale lo siento pero es que mi moral no puede permitir que Nami acabe con Zoro!   
BUeno que os ha parecido este capitulo?!¿ TENIA QUE SUBIRLO!! Aunque me parece que no es tan bueno como otros, y me da la impresion de que queda un poco... "descolgado" era como una especia de bomba atomica en mi ordenador, y si no lo subia corria el riesgo de estallar, o la bomba o yo xD. Pero bueeeno... espero que os guste y los disfruteis!  
Pasemos a la seccion de contestar reviews porque ya hace mucho que no tengo tiempo para contestarlas y asi aprovecho y tambien respondo las privadas xD

tururu...

Chibi Rukia: AAAAHHHH SI! este es el Sanji que a mi me gusta, querida! Vale no, en el fondo babosillo y suplicante tambien tiene su lado mono pero digamos que... me gusta hacerle sufrir (aaai que ahora me van a llamar sadicaaa!!!) Pues... al final no acaba con Luffy pero despues de todo lo que sufrio el pobrecito cocinero... jo no lo ib a hacer llorar mas!

Jhon I "El Bronceado": Chan chan chan... quedan respondidas tus dudas con este capi:P Jo otro sadico mas, tu lo que querias era ver sangreeeee!!!! Y no voy a poner a luchar a las dos "ejemp" coufcivilizadascouf del barco xD

Halane: Bueno no se que te voy a responder a ti xDDD asi que nada, tu sigue leyendo xD

Kid22: Seeeehhh! Telenovela powah!! Si la verdad es que el titulo engaña porque... es mas una historia de enredos amorosos que otra cosa, pero todo tiene su por queee... lalala

Andylukera: Eyyy!!! otra asidua maas!! Me alegro de que te guste, y graciaas

Pucy-chan: xDDDD Hm... eso de los berries... tengamos en cuenta que Nami es $NAMI$ pero weno, es posible, es posible... xD la verdad es que a mi con Zoro tampoco me èga pero aaaah ya esta :P

AngelNemesis: Tiaaa!! Si Zoro y Robin estan hechos el uno para el otrooo!!! (bueno para mi xD) Si la verdad es que pobre NAmi, pero ahroa ya esta todo resuelto, y eso que estuve a punto de poner a Robin entrandole a Zoro con todo el morro... pero pense pobrecilla Nami Por cierto, otra Marie en FF!

Lucía: ME ALEGRO DE QUE TE HAYAS VICIADO A LOS FICS!!! jajajaj! Bueno es que no se que decirte porque ya hablo contigo casi a diario pero bueno, aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo, disfrutalo.

Y COMO SIEMPRE... MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS, POR LEERME Y POR VUESTRO APOYO, ESO ES LO MAS IMPORTANTE!

UN GRAN BESO


	8. Atardecer

**Por fin había vuelto el buen tiempo al Going Merry. Por fin brillaba el sol sobre los siete relucientes rostros que pasaban una tranquila tarde en cubierta; por fin el humor de todos había mejorado, y por fin todo volvía a ser como antes.**

**Sí, el sol brillaba. Era una plácida tarde de sábado, y las ocupaciones de todos no iban más allá de pasar el tiempo, o, como mucho, conseguir descansar un poco de la ajetreada vida que solían llevar en aquel barco de locos.**

**Sanji, Zoro y Usopp jugaban a las cartas en un rincón apartado, cerca de los árboles de mandarinas de Nami; Chopper y Luffy jugaban a la pilla por cubierta, y Nami tomaba el sol recostada en su tumbona, con un poco discreto bikini blanco que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Y como tantas otras veces, Robin estaba recostada en otra tumbona, con un libro entre las manos, y su mente bastante alejada de aquellas páginas que crujían bajo la calidez del sol. Parecía querer preservar la faceta de intelectual que se había ganado a su llegada, aunque esto no fuese del todo cierto, pues la mayoría de las veces utilizaba los libros como… "tapadera" para poder evadir su mente sin que nadie la molestase. Eso era algo que le encantaba, simplemente pensar, sin nada en especial que hacer. Y justo eso era lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento.**

**Habían pasado ya más de dos semanas desde aquella extraña discusión con Nami… extraña, porque a pesar de no haber sido especialmente violenta, había dejado huella en la mente de todos. Quizás porque había sido la explosión y la liberación de todo el pesado humor y el malestar que habían estado acumulando desde varias semanas antes.**

**La verdad es que sonaba un poco absurdo que en un barco con solamente dos mujeres y al menos cuatro hombres hubiera problemas de aquel tipo…**

**La verdad es que lo más normal hubiera sido que en aquellas circunstancias Robin y Nami se hubieran hecho amigas inseparables… pero lo cierto era que sus personalidades eran excesivamente diferentes… demasiado para llegar a entablar una relación que fuese más allá de una amistad simple, por así decirlo. Y aún así, se conocían una a la otra mejor de lo que ellas mismas creían, o creían saber. Y esto había llevado a Robin a percatarse de los cambios en su compañera durante las dos últimas semanas… algo que le había llevado a sospechar que su interés por Zoro había disminuído bastante. Y aunque esto no fuese así… ella era una mujer madura, dueña de su vida. Y de una vez por todas estaba decidida a entrar en acción, tal y como había imaginado tantas veces…**

**Sí, en aquel momento Nico Robin se encontraba recostada en una tumbona blanca, bajo los árboles de mandarinas, con sus pensamientos rondando por estas y otras muchas pero semejantes ideas.**

**El brillante sol de la tarde se despegaba sobre su cuerpo, poco cubierto con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta blanca de tirantes, dividiéndose sobre ella en cristalinos rayos de luz que arrancaban bellos reflejos dorados a su bronceada piel. Su precioso cabello, ahora más largo que cuando había llegado a la tripulación, brillaba aquel día más que nunca, desprendiendo un sinuoso y delicado perfume apenas perceptible. Sus ojos, escondidos tras el pesado volumen, destellaban en miles de matices de azul, y se encontraban fijos en un lugar que no tenía mucho que ver con el libro que tenía entre las manos… **

**Desde su posición, y con solamente levantar un poco la vista del libro, podía ver perfectamente lo que estaba pasando en la cubierta de popa. Zoro se encontraba de espaldas a ella, formando parte de un círculo de tres personas, con Sanji a su izquierda y Usopp al otro lado. Tenía una visión perfecta del dorso del espadachín, con todos sus músculos marcados bajo la apretada camiseta blanca, con su piel morena reluciendo al sol. E incluso era capaz de percibir el aroma insinuante de su cuerpo, que la suave brisa le transportaba en finos hilos de olor hasta donde estaba sentada.**

**Zoro estaba jugando a las cartas, con Sanji y Usopp. Podría decirse que no estaba demasiado concentrado en el juego, porque después de varias manos verdaderamente buenas había perdido tres partidas, y su mente no era capaz ni de seguir la conversación que sus dos compañeros habían establecido hacía ya bastante.**

**-¡A ver Zoro! Si no vas a atender lárgate, que nos fastidias el juego.**

**-Hmgmf…**

**Después de varios gruñidos indescriptibles, el peliverde se levantó pesadamente dejando sus cartas allí en el suelo, para ir a sentarse unos cuantos metros más allá, con los ojos cerrados y apoyado contra la barandilla. Pero no estaba durmiendo, porque alguien rondaba por su mente y no se lo permitía. Todavía recordaba el incidente con su espada, sus reflexiones con respecto a Robin… que aunque se habían visto interrumpidas por una serie de extraños sucesos referentes a la navegante, no se habían esfumado de su cabeza, sino que seguían allí, revelándose inconscientemente en furtivas miradas o extraños sueños con la arqueóloga.**

**Por fin empezaba a asumir que la morena estaba convirtiéndose en alguien especial para él… pero su timidez no le permitiría llegar mucho más lejos.**

**Pronto llegó la hora de la merienda, anunciada por Sanji con entusiasmo, y acompañada por la brisa que comenzaba a refrescar y a erizarles la piel, de forma que decidieron tomarla dentro, en la cocina.**

**Zoro no solía merendar, así que se quedó fuera, simplemente meditando mientras el sol se iba escondiendo vagamente en el horizonte. Le gustaba mirar la estela que el barco dibujaba en el agua a su paso, las pequeñas olas que, unas detrás de otras, seguían siempre el mismo camino, ensanchándose para acabar fundidas en el mar… Así que estaba asomado a la barandilla, simplemente viendo el agua que iban dejando atrás y que se iba tiñendo de preciosos colores a juego con el cielo.**

**Robin no tenía hambre aquella tarde. El otoño estaba amenazando con instalarse, y seguramente aquel fuese uno de los últimos atardeceres de verano de aquel año, así que quería disfrutar de él. Fue rápidamente a su cuarto, a buscar algo para protegerse del frío. Pronto apareció en cubierta, con un jersey blanco, largo, que se pegaba a su cuerpo realzando su figura.**

**Se dirigió a la parte de atrás del Going Merry, para divisar mejor la puesta de sol. Pero se encontró con alguien a quien no esperaba.**

**Se apoyó al lado de Zoro en la barandilla, sobresaltándolo y haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente al descubrir que era ella.**

**Parecía cortado, e incluso tímido. Le gustaba el espadachín, pero nunca había visto aquel lado suyo… y le gustaba todavía más ver que podía llegar a ser tan tierno como un niño pequeño.**

**-H-hola… -la voz de él parecía entrecortada, y bajó la vista al dirigirse a Robin. Una sonrisa apareció sin proponérselo en los labios de ella, embelleciendo su rostro aún más sumergido entre las luces y sombras de aquel precioso atardecer anaranjado. Se pegó un poco más al peliverde, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del momento.**

**-Precioso¿eh?**

**La verdad era que él no se podía mover, aunque no podría decirse que lo estuviera pasando mal. No se movía por lo inesperado de aquella acción, por la vergüenza que lo había paralizado, porque no quería romper la magia de aquel instante.**

**Y aún así, sonrió. Y la miró a los ojos. Y ella le miró a él, y en aquel instante el mismo pensamiento pasó por la mente de los dos.**

**Y allí, en la parte de atrás del barco; en un precioso atardecer de septiembre, bañados por las luces del sol que ahora estaba apenas visible tras el horizonte, se fundieron en un beso. Un beso que llevaba semanas queriendo salir de la boca y del corazón de los dos, pero que también le llevaría tiempo ser aceptado.**

**Pero ahora aquello no importaba. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ambos. Aquel instante sería suyo para siempre, estaba destinado a que lo disfrutaran, y eso estaban haciendo. Robin disfrutaba de la ternura de aquel hombre que por dentro era un dulce peluche. Zoro disfrutaba del carácter oculto de aquella mujer. Robin disfrutaba de las caricias tímidas del espadachín en sus mejillas, Zoro disfrutaba de los pequeños mordiscos de la arqueóloga en sus labios. Y a la vez Zoro era salvaje, dulce y tierno, y Robin era tímida, pero atrevida y mimosa. En aquel beso habían descubierto las partes más ocultas de la personalidad de cada uno… y eso los enamoró todavía más al uno del otro.**

**Aquel instante, que a partir de aquella tarde quedaría grabado en sus corazones como los tres segundos más largos de sus vidas fue tan interminablemente efímero… que después de haberse separado y bajado las cabezas tímidamente todavía seguían besándose a la luz del atardecer, y el sol había detenido su descenso para regalarles un matiz más de belleza a su recuerdo.**

**Zoro pasaba la lengua por los labios de forma inconsciente. Todavía no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Seguía mirando la estela de agua tras del barco como si nada hubiera pasado en aquellos minutos en que había separado su vista de ella, y sin embargo su vida parecía haber dado un giro total.**

**Robin mantenía la vista perdida en el horizonte, ahora con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Y algo la sacó repentinamente de su ensimismamiento… algo que no había entrado en sus planes.**

**-Creo que ya me voy a dormir.  
No habían sido estas palabras de Zoro lo que le había extrañado. Tras pronunciarlas, el hombre se giró hacia ella, con un bello brillo en su mirada. Y delicadamente, posó un suave beso en su mejilla, a la vez que le deseaba buenas noches al oído.**

N.A: Bueno queridos, queridas… aquí esta el solicitado ZoRo!

SIIIIIIIII!!!!!! DIOS POR FIN ACTUALIZOOOOO!!!!!!! QUE GANAS TENIA! Primero que si para un fin de semana que tengo libre para escribir FanFiction no va... luego que si tenia que esparar a que fuese vieernes... luego que si... JO QUE FRUSTRACION!!! xDDD y lo peor de todo es que definitivamente no habra mas peladillos hasta el veran¡no... aaains que desgracia mas grande mas grand...

Bueno… sin mas, me dedico a responder las reviews del ultimo capi, que por cierto MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! SON 9!!!!! Gracias en serio! Ü

Halane: En fin que decirte? Que gracias pro tus reviews, via FF y via msn que sin ellos mis historias no serian ni la mitad de buenas Ü Y SOBRE TODO GRACIAS POR LA CORRECCION ORTOGRAFICA PORQUE YO SOY UN DESASTRE!!!

Jhon I "El Bronceado" Hola! xDD Bueno aquí tienen un ZoRo mas o menos decente… por lo menos es consistente Y SI! Hay beso! en cuanto a lo de chopper y usopp… ya es q pobres la verdad es que no me los imagino dando cuenta de los lios amorosos de la gente! Son demasiado inocentones xD

Kid22: Maestro! Hahahah! Pues… no se que contestarte la vrdad pero bueno.. ya se que tarde un poquillo pero estoy algo liada con el instituto y de aquí a navidades dudo que pueda volver a publicar ,ucho… PUTOS EXAMENES! Pero se intentara, no problem Ü

Hana123: Ves? A mi tb me gusta Sanji sin que haya que limpiar el suelo por donde pase ESE ES MI SANJI-KUN!!! Bueno pues… jo me alegro de que te gustara el capi Ü y aquí tienes la conti.

Angel Nemesis: OH!!!!! Como que por Robin ni hablar? No no no no no con Nami no pega alma de cantaro xDDD. Bueno, escojo a Kuina y lo dejamos en un termino medio vale? Ü Jo pues… jo! Tenia que escribir ZoRo TT que pena que no te guste la pareja… pero algun dia escribire un ZoNa! (o lo intentare al menos)

Chibi Rukia: HOLAAA!!!! Jiji No te preocupes que pronto tendremos a sanji happy de nuevo Ü Bueno bueno bueno madre mia como te curraste el review!!! Jaja muchas gracias churriñaaa!!! Espero que este capi te guste xP

Pucy-chan: AQUÍ ESTA EL ZORO ROBIN MUJER!!! xDDDD tanto tiempo pidiendolo y al fin… TACHAN! Pero la verdad es que ya iba siendo ora chi chi chi. Bueno pues… disfrutalo! xD

Irefei: Laalalaala… pues por ahora este capi es ZoRo pero todo se veraaa… vale no hago el estupido esta claro que chi que es sanji x nami!!! ÜÜ

Tarlitz: Que entusiasmo madre mia!! Pues… muchas gracias me alegro de que te guste!!! Jajaja espero que este capi tambien ok?

Bueno, aqui estan las contestaciones. Ahora deciros que a partir de ahora tardare un poco en actualizar, por los examenes y fics de navidad que quiero escribir… pero no os preocupeis, que no me olvido de este eeh!!!  
Y mis agradecimientos a Marie (Halane) porque me animo mucho mucho con este capi que yo se que le gusto mucho a ella Ü y bueno en general con todos!

Un gran beso a todos!


	9. Reflexiones

**Aquel día se fue a la cama sin apenas darse cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su cabeza seguía atascada en el momento en que los labios de Robin se habían posado con aquella particular delicadeza sobre los suyos, y prácticamente nada sería capaz de separarla de él.**

**Se acostó en su hamaca, con las manos tras la cabeza mirando al techo, y con pocas ganas de dormir. Pocas veces en su vida había aparentado la edad que realmente tenía; su comportamiento era, por lo general, bastante maduro para su edad, pero en aquel momento, y sólo entonces, se había dado cuenta de lo que de verdad sentía por Robin.**

**No eran los retortijones que recorrían su estómago cada vez que su cabeza recordaba aquella sensual voz, aquella exótica cara; no eran sus labios, que todavía sentían el calor apaciguador de aquel beso presente como si en realidad nunca hubiese terminado; no eran sus mejillas, las que sin él quererlo se teñían de rosado cada vez que recordaba aquella sinuosa figura de curvas perfectas y movimientos tan femeninamente felinos; no era su nariz, que todavía guardaba, cual el más íntimo secreto, aquella dulce fragancia que perversa e inexorablemente la acompañaba; no eran sus ojos, que mantenían inextinguiblemente grabada en sus retinas la imagen imperturbable de aquel bello rostro sumergido en la dorada luz del atardecer.**

**Porque era todo eso, y nada a la vez. Era ese "algo" que al fin había despertado dentro de él, imposible de describir certeramente con palabras. Algo únicamente comparable con la sensación que recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo al acariciar la empuñadura de su espada, en cada batalla, importante o no, aunque para él todas lo eran. En cada estocada al enemigo, con el frío acero atravesando milímetro a milímetro incesable la piel, en cada gota roja de sangre derramada en el suelo.**

**¿Era aquello lo que la gente solía llamar amor? Sinceramente, dudaba que para el cocinero fuese lo mismo. Quizás para cada persona se presentase como algo diferente, pero igual de nefasto, fatal y cínicamente confortante para todos. Quizás no lo había reconocido de buenas a primeras, posiblemente porque era una sensación nueva para él. Una sensación que le embaucaba, quizás que le arrastraba a un mundo al que al fin y al cabo no quería acceder. Y aún así no estaba tan mal.**

**Aunque debía tener cuidado… ser cauto y precavido. No podría permitir que aquello terminase convirtiéndose en un punto por dónde atacarle. No osaría dejar que aquello fuese su particular talón de Aquiles. No estaba dispuesto a caer por completo en sus garras. Permanecería ojo avizor… siempre alerta.**

* * *

**Luffy se sorprendió al encontrarse con Zoro acostado ya tan temprano.**

**No sabía exactamente la razón, pero había algo entre ellos dos… le conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo fuera de lo común estaba pasando.**

**Todos sabían que el espadachín solía pasarse el día durmiendo… pero sólo acababan de cenar hacía una hora. Ni siquiera había oscurecido… y además¿en la habitación? Eso sí que no era normal.**

**Además, por muy cerrados que tuviese los ojos, Luffy estaba seguro de que su amigo no dormía. Después de tanto tiempo juntos en el barco sería de estúpidos no darse cuenta de eso. Y a parte… ¡A él Zoro no iba a engañarle!**

**Olvidándose por completo de lo que había ido a hacer al camarote, se quedó parado ante la puerta, sin molestarse siquiera por cerrarla, mirando fijamente a los ojos cerrados de Zoro.**

**El espadachín comenzó a sentirse observado, aunque no sabía quien era el que había entrado en la habitación. Sigilosamente, fue levantando un párpado poco a poco para encontrarse con la mirada inquisitiva del moreno clavada sin rodeos en él. Como siempre, sin preámbulos, directamente. La mirada clara y transparente de Luffy reflejaba su personalidad. No tenía nada que esconder. Por eso le gustaba.**

**Sin mediar palabra, el espadachín clavó su ojo abierto en los de Luffy para, con una extraña expresión en el rostro, volver a cerrarlo. Una enigmática sonrisa alzó uno de los lados de su boca. La sonrisa torcida de siempre pero a la vez distinta.**

**Eso fue suficiente para Luffy.**

**Conocía a Zoro, confiaba en él. De hecho, podía considerarle su mejor amigo. Entre ellos había una especie de conexión especial que se presentaba sólo en determinadas ocasiones… ocasiones como aquella, en las que las palabras no serían suficientes para explicar lo que uno de los dos sentía. Y esa especie de conexión entre los dos era algo que les permitía entenderse sin necesidad de hablar.**

**Aquella sonrisa misteriosa del peliverde le había bastando a Luffy para entender que, pasara lo que pasara, no era nada por lo que debiera preocuparse; que su amigo estaba feliz. Especialmente feliz. Y aunque no llegaba a comprender el motivo de aquella felicidad, eso bastaba para que él también lo estuviese.**

**Y… aunque a veces no lo pareciera… el ingenuo capitán no era tan ingenuo en el fondo, y algo le llevó a pensar que tal vez sí conocía el porqué de aquel extraño estado de ánimo en su amigo. Porque después de todo, no era tonto, y el comportamiento de algunos miembros de la tripulación entre ellos no había pasado desapercibido para él.**

**Después de todo, él era el capitán¿no?**

* * *

**-¿Y tú crees que ellos sabrán que sospechamos algo? Quiero decir… supongo que si no han dicho nada es que están intentando ocultarlo¿no? Yo… jo es que… no creo que les guste mucho que lo sepamos… ¡a lo mejor piensan que nos estamos metiendo en sus vidas o algo así!**

**-A ver Chopper yo no veo que lo estén disimulando especialmente bien, y si no hacen nada por evitar que se descubra la culpa no es nuestra. Además creo que fue algo bastante evidente cómo cambió Nami con respecto a él después de lo de la tormenta… la manera de comportarse y eso. Quiero decir… antes… bueno, todos sabíamos como era, y ahora se pasan el día juntos.**

**-Ya pero… ¡A lo mejor les parece mal que sepamos algo que ellos no saben que sabemos! Bueno, si no lo saben tampoco les puede parecer mal pero aún así… Usopp yo no quiero que ninguno de los dos se enfade conmigo, y menos por algo así…**

**-Eh, Chopper, no te comas más la cabeza por eso, que nadie se va a enfadar ni contigo ni conmigo por una tontería así¿vale?**

**-¿Seguro?**

**-Seguro**

**El silencio cayó entre los dos, algo que no ayudó mucho a la seguridad de Chopper.  
"Esto me da algo de miedo. Yo sigo pensando que si ellos se enteran pueden enfadarse, o… aunque no se enfaden por fuera, en el fondo se van a sentir heridos. Yo los quiero a los dos. Es cierto que a veces Nami es un poco… "agresiva" de más… y quizás no la conozca tanto… pero Sanji, aunque diga que soy su comida de reserva… Yo sé que después de todo es muy buena persona, no me gustaría perderle como amigo. Sí es verdad que le conozco más a él que a Nami y… no sé… Además, tampoco me gustaría que esto les afectase a ninguno de los dos. Si hay alguna batalla, podría ser fatal que estuvieran en un estado anímico bajo… en fin, tendremos que esperar a ver que pasa…"**

"**No sé que le pasa a Chopper… Bueno sí lo sé, está preocupado, y no creo que sea tanto por nosotros como él dice. Seguro que tiene miedo por ellos dos, y lo comprendo. Pero bueno, haré lo posible por animarle"**

**-¡Ei Chopper¡Acabo de tener una idea genial! Si quieres… ¡Podemos convertir esto en el Gran Secreto del Audaz Capitán Usopp y su Gran Amigo el Doctor Chopper! Porque… si mis cálculos no fallan, tenemos que ser los únicos en el barco a parte de ellos dos que lo saben. Deberías saber, querido Chopper, que también soy conocido por los siete mares con el nombre de "Usopp el Perspicaz", debido a sucesos como este en los que nunca nadie, con ingenio o lo que fuese, ha sido capaz de vencer mi perspicacia.**

**-¡Uaaaaaa¡Usopp¡¿Es eso cierto¡¡Cuéntame más, cuéntame más!!**

**-Pues mira, podría contarte miles de historias referentes a eso. Por ejemplo, una vez navegando con mi ejercito de cien mil hombres…**

* * *

**La luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Pero su interior había quedado libre de gritos y bullicio hacía ya algo más de media hora.**

**Tenía puesta una favorecedora camisa azul, a juego con sus ojos.**

**Liberado de la chaqueta y la corbata fregaba los platos tranquilamente, disfrutando de las simples e inocentes sensaciones que el agua caliente dejaba en sus dedos al escurrirse entre ellos.**

**En su rostro lucía una bella sonrisa. Aquel era su momento favorito del día. Aquel era su rincón, dónde estaba a gusto consigo mismo y se mostraba tal y como era en realidad.**

**No necesitaba estar pendiente de la imagen que daba a los demás, porque allí estaba él y sólo él.**

**Aquello de intentar ser una persona distinta iba a terminarse de una vez por todas. Estaba seguro de que con Nami-san a su lado, por fin tendría alguien que le comprendería sin necesidad de aparentar ser nada. Nunca más.**

**Y no porque aquella relación fuese a cambiar la forma para los demás de verlo… al fin y al cabo ahora los demás le daban bastante más igual que antes… sino porque Nami-san se había enamorado de él. Y esto le había hecho ver muchas cosas. Y se lo agradecía siempre.**

**Porque debido a aquellas últimas semanas ella había conseguido, poco a poco, día a día, mirada a mirada, destruír la coraza que le ocultaba siempre.**

**Porque ella había sido la única persona a la que se había mostrado tal y como era en realidad; la única capaz de hacerle bajar sus armas; la única capaz de mirarle a los ojos y verle a él… y sonreír.**

**Y sobre todo porque ella se había enamorado de él así. DE ÉL.**

**Tenía mucho que agradecerle. Y estaba dispuesto a entregarle una de las cosas más importantes para él, porque tenía la certeza de que ella sabría apreciarla sin hacer preguntas, porque sabía que ella le entendería.**

**Le enseñaría a Nami-san a compartir con él aquel momento. Y aquella era una de las muestras de confianza y afecto más grandes que Sanji sería capaz de ofrecer a alguien.**

**Sanji acabó de fregar los platos. Pero no se secó las manos, como solía hacer.**

**Unió su pulgar y su índice dejando un hueco entre ellos.**

**Metió la mano en el agua tibia llena de jabón. La sacó. Y sopló.**

**Allí estaba, flotando en el aire. Redonda y frágil, pero a la vez tan bella… Con miles de colores cambiando y arremolinándose por su superficie transparente.**

**Le gustaban las burbujas de jabón.**

**Se quedó mirándola y se acentuó su sonrisa. Su rostro se volvió por unos instantes el de un niño que contempla con ilusión el arcoiris. Sus ojos se cerraron un segundo pero la sonrisa, con aquella expresión de tímida inocencia recuperada por unos instantes, no desapareció de la cara del cocinero.**

**Después de mucho tiempo, Sanji volvía a ser feliz.**

* * *

**¡No¡Tenía que apartarlo de su cabeza! Ya era el tercer papel estropeado¿y todo por qué? Porque la señorita no era capaz de estar concentrada en lo que hacía sin ponerse a soñar como una quinceañera estúpida y arruinar el trabajo.**

**Bufó.**

**Otra vez… Lo mejor sería dejarlo para mañana. Después de todo, aquel mapa no tenía tanta prisa, todas las notas necesarias estaban tomadas, sólo faltaba terminarlo.**

**Decidió ir a darse una ducha para por lo menos refrescarse. Hacía calor y hasta sus manos habían empezado a sudar, cosa extraña en ella. Y eso que no pasaban de las diez de la noche.**

**Se ducharía en agua fría. Hacía el calor suficiente como para eso, y tampoco le apetecía ponerse ahora a calentarla. No era que el Going Merry fuese un barco tan anticuado, pero era pequeño, y caldera, por ahora, no tenía.**

**Tras sacarse toda la ropa, y envuelta en un corto albornoz, con una toalla al hombro, se dirigió al cuarto de baño.**

**Cerró el pestillo. Se desnudó por completo, y apoyó los brazos en el lavabo, mirando su cara en el espejo.**

**Ya no era una niña. Cómo había cambiado, ya no sólo desde su ingreso en Arlong Park, sino desde su llegada al Going Merry. Cómo pasaba el tiempo…**

**Se metió en la ducha y cerró las cortinas. Abrió el agua, y ésta comenzó a caer en frías y afiladas gotitas sobre su piel, que se erizó al sentir el contraste. Le aliviaba saber que todavía era capaz de sentir algo, después de todo lo que le había pasado en la vida. Primero lo de Bellemere, todo el pueblo rechazándola, sus años de sacrificio en Arlong Park, el tener que separarse de la tripulación de Luffy al principio, lo de Zoro… Veía todo aquello como si fuesen sucesos pasados ya muy lejanos, pero que aún así seguían clavándosele en el corazón, y todavía dolían.**

**Pronto su pelo se empapó por completo. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a la temperatura del agua, ahora estaba bien.**

**Pasó ambas manos por la cabeza, echando el cabello para atrás y sintiendo la caída del agua sobre su rostro.**

**E inconscientemente sus pensamientos volvieron a él. Sabía que, de todas formas, lo tenía fácil. Siempre había estado detrás de ella.**

**Por fin empezaba a asumir que estaba enamorada de Sanji, pero su corazón intentaba negarlo, en un vano intento por no sufrir, por que no lo volviesen a romper cómo le había pasado con Zoro.**

**Y tampoco era sólo amor. También había algo de deseo, igual que en el caso del espadachín. Aunque quizá en menor cantidad… pero ella era una mujer, y tenía ciertas… necesidades que en aquel barco no le eran saciadas…**

**Se lavó el pelo, y todo el cuerpo, se aclaró y salió de la ducha.**

**Volvió a ponerse aquel bonito albornoz blanco.**

**Aquella noche, Sanji iba a tener una visita…**

* * *

**¡Por fin¡Por fin!**

**¿Cuánto tiempo necesita éste para darse cuenta de las cosas? Creo que hasta llegué a pensar que en el fondo era estúpido porque… ¡¿TAN DIFÍCIL ERA DARSE CUENTA?1 ¿Qué esperaba, que me pusiese a bailar en ropa interior delante de sus mismas narices? Porque la verdad es que poco le faltó…**

**Pero bueno, en el fondo no me molesta tanto. En cierto modo es parte de su encanto¿no?**

**Aún así, me alegra saber que por fin ha reaccionado… y esto no puede terminar, hay que ser constante con ellos si quieres que respondan de la manera correcta… y más con este elemento, que ya he visto los resultados que da…**

**Aunque… si un estúpido beso le ha costado tanto… creo que puedo irme cogiendo una taza de café y un buen libro, y esperar sentada…**

* * *

N.A: POR FIIIIIIIN!!!!!!! No podéis imaginaros lo que me ha costado hacer este capítulo!!! Fue un gran bloqueo vacacional, creo que ha costado por lo menos 5 borradores diferentes y al final salio de un tirón… PERO ESTABA PREDESTINADO A NO SER TERMINADO NUNCA!!!!1 Porque o no me salía, o me ponía enferma o no me dejaban estar en el ordenador o siempre pasaba algo… pero en fin, AQUÍ ESTÁ! Ains, que realizada me siento ahora!

Bueno pues eso, que os pido disculpas por no haber actualizado la historia antes n.nU Y que… algunas partes no están tan bien como otras, pero no hay mucha queja del resultado (todos sabemos que Sanji es mi debilidad y of course, sale solo xD) y que… BUENO LO DE SIEMPRE QUE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y DISFRUTEIS LEYENDOLO! xD

Pasemos a la sección "Sara responde!" xD y contesto las revis xD

Halane: Que decirte… que muchas gracias por estar ahí, Y SOBRE TODO PARA ESTE CAPI me has ayudado mucho y… jo, thanks darling!!!!!! Es que ya está todo dicho, no? n.n

Jhon I "El Bronceado": A mi tambien me alegra de que se hayan demostrado su cariño, mas que nada porque me estaba poniendo nerviosa yo misma solamente con Zoro y deseando ponerlo a atacar… xDxD pero bueno, no he sucumbido a la tentación…

kid22: HI!!! Bueno…. QUE NO ME OLVIDO QUE NO ME OLVIDO! Y si para el otro capi tardé… oi, no se que me dirás en la revi de este U///U Tranquilo, sí, tendrás a tu Robin en acción xDxD Prometo hacer lo que pueda jiji

Respecto a lo del beso… sí xDDD beso cursi powah! xD pero bueno ese es mi estilo, que se le ha a hacer jiji (no negaré que en el fondo me gusta xD) Y lo de sensei… aiaiaiai, fue por la ilusión de encontrar a alguien que también odiase un poquitín a Zoro es que viviendo con Halane a diario… xDxD. Bueno, here it is! ;)

pucy-chan: Final? Jooo no quiero que acabe aún!! Snif snif xD… bueno pues no te esperes nada parecido para el final porque será mucho más paranoia!!! xdxD

Lucía: Bueno a ti ya te contesté en directo, gracias por leerlo

Gracias por vuestros reviews, y haasta otraaaaa!!!!!!!


	10. Nervios

**Sólo se oía el rumor acariciante de las olas meciendo el barco lenta y monótonamente.  
Ni siquiera una ligera brisa, el más mínimo chillido de un animal, nada que rompiese el particular silencio de aquella tranquila noche.**

**La luna brillaba ya alta en el cielo, redonda, bañando con su mística luz plateada las delicadas crestas de las olas que jugaban a chocar contra el casco de la nave, para volver atrás y seguir repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez,**

**Frente a la proa, el mar, en toda su inmensidad, extendiéndose impoluto hasta más allá del horizonte, calmado, tranquilo, como queriendo mostrar toda su inmensurable magnitud.**

**Nada que interfiriese en el inmaculado infinito que rodeaba al Going Merry. Nada. En ninguna dirección.**

**El cielo, limpio de nubes o niebla, parecía más claro aquella velada, levemente iluminado por el crepúsculo, que resplandecía orgulloso en el firmamento mostrándoles el camino a seguir.**

**Y no parecía posible que algo fuese a romper la apacible irrealidad de aquella noche, que fluía suavemente como en un perfecto cuento de hadas.**

**La cubierta del Going Merry brillaba, empapada por las miles de gotitas de mar que se escapaban de las olas a cada choque, para ir a parar allí, al suelo de la cubierta, a resplandecer bajo la luz de la luna.**

**Las velas yacían vacías, sin una leve brisa que hiciese algo por evitarlo,**

**Despreocupadamente, y sabiéndose a salvo de depredadores hambrientos, un pequeño cangrejo correteaba sobre una de las barandillas.**

**Nami estaba nerviosa. Incapaz de conciliar el sueño, estaba sentada sobre su cama abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho, observando a Robin que dormía en el lecho de enfrente, perdida en el monótono y repetitivo vaivén de su respiración.**

**Estaba como… nerviosa. Nerviosa… ¿era eso? Quizás no exactamente, pero sí la palabra más acertada para definirlo.**

**Aquel era su primer momento de relativa calma en todo el día, y el extraño estado de nerviosismo en el que estaba sumida no le ayudaba demasiado a aprovecharlo o disfrutar un poco de él.**

**Era como si hubiese algo en su interior esperando que pasara algo, como si su subconsciente lo deseara de alguna manera y no pudiese dejar de pensar en ello. El problema era que ella no sabía qué era aquel "algo".**

**Y así había pasado el día, intranquila, sin poder concentrarse en nada, con una extraña sensación flotándole en el estómago que se le hacía más molesta a cada segundo que pasaba, y sin posibilidad alguna de deshacerse de ella.**

**Pronto se cansó de estar sentada de aquel modo, y le vino a la mente la determinación que había tomado aquella misma tarde bajo el agua fría de la ducha.**

**Se levantó de la cama. Estaba extrañamente despejada para ser tan tarde, sus ojos se mantenían abiertos sin ella obligarlos, como por inercia. La luz que entraba por la ventana del cuarto era suficiente para distinguir las siluetas de los objetos que allí había, tan siniestros y diferentes como se le antojaban en aquel momento sumidos en la semipenumbra.**

**Descalza, fue caminando de puntillas, cubierta por un leve pijama amarillo y tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible.**

**Y le vino a la cabeza la posibilidad de que el origen de sus nervios fuera la determinación que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo.**

**Abrió sigilosamente la puerta del cuarto, permitiendo a la suave luz de la ventana entrar tímidamente en la negra oscuridad del pasillo, para después seguirla y, en silencio, volver a cerrar la puerta.**

**No veía nada. No había ventanas que permitiesen la entrada de la luz del exterior, así que apoyó la mano en la pared para irse guiando a ciegas.**

**Aquella era la puerta. A tientas, buscó la manilla, la cual logró descubrir gracias al frío contacto con el metal; la fue girando poco a poco, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido, y al llegar al tope esperó unos segundos. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho. Todo parecía estar en calma. Empujó la puerta y entró, para volver a dejarla como estaba. **

**Sintió los olores de los cinco chicos entremezclados, pero entre todos ellos, fue capaz de distinguir uno.**

**Al igual que su propio cuarto, aquel se encontraba levemente iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana, y dejaba entrever las caras de los muchachos, que dormían profundamente.**

**Zoro, como de costumbre, con las manos tras la cabeza y sus espadas al lado. Su expresión no era plácida del todo, si bien estaba dormido; pero incluso en aquel estado, alguna parte de él seguía alerta.**

**De repente, la navegante escuchó un grito que la hizo sobresaltarse. Pronto se percató de que se trataba de Usopp, que, como siempre, hablaba en sueños de alguna de sus maravillosas aventuras gesticulando enérgicamente con manos y piernas.**

**Una tierna sonrisa resbaló inconscientemente por los labios de la chica. Pese a todo, admiraba a Usopp, precisamente porque ella era una de las pocas que entendía su valentía.**

**En la hamaca de arriba estaba Chopper, a quien no le podía ver la cara ya que estaba de espaldas a ella. Viendo que se había destapado por la noche, la pelirroja de acercó un poco y le cubrió cariñosamente con la manta.**

**Miró a Luffy, que dormía despreocupadamente y a sus anchas con los brazos y piernas colgando de la hamaca, posiblemente, y a juzgar por su cara, soñando con un apetitoso banquete con el que llenar su insaciable estómago.**

**Y por último pasó la vista a Sanji.**

**Se acercó a él, y pudo distinguir su olor de entre los demás. Sí, era ese.**

**El cocinero dormía abrazado a sí mismo, acurrucado en un borde de la hamaca.**

**El pelo lacio le caía sobre la cara, ocultándole el rostro, su respiración era profunda y acompasada.**

**Nami se sentó junto a él en el hueco libre de la hamaca, tratando de no mecerla demasiado. Le apartó el pelo de la cara, descubriendo una desacostumbrada expresión de tranquilidad, extraña en Sanji.**

**La navegante podía ver como su nariz oscilaba lentamente al ritmo de su respiración, a la vez que su pecho subía y bajaba, todo a un agradable compás.**

**Ahora que tenía a Sanji todo para ella, se permitió regocijarse en la imagen calmada que aquella cara todavía no demasiado adulta le ofrecía.**

**Le recorrió con la vista palmo a palmo, desde el principio de sus arremolinadas cejas hasta el final de su nariz respingona.**

**Y en aquel momento pensó que no merecía la pena despertarle.**

**Le miró una vez más y rozó sus labios con los de él suavemente, con la delicadeza esperanzada de una promesa.**

**Las necesidades de la pelirroja iban a tener que esperarse un poco más…**

**Nami salió de la habitación, frustrada, sí, pero más bien… a gusto consigo misma de alguna manera. De todas formas, a ella tampoco le habría gustado que la hubiesen despertado…**

**Eso sí. Si no fallaban sus cálculos, y pronto llegaban a una isla… de aquella no pasaba.**

**Pero después de la visita al camarote de los chicos, aquellos estúpidos nervios seguían ahí. En caso de haber estado en tierra firme, habría salido a algún sitio a dar un paseo para despejar su mente; pero dado que no, y que en el Going Merry no había demasiado espacio para pasear, la mejor solución que se le ocurrió fue, simplemente, salir afuera.**

**Nada más abrir la puerta, lo primero que sintió fue el frío de la noche acuchillar su piel desnuda en contraste con la agradable temperatura del interior. Pero no le importó, pensó que se acostumbraría.**

**Caminó descalza por la cubierta, intentando dejar su mente en blando, vaciarla de cualquier pensamiento.**

**Sentía el agua del mar acumulada en el suelo bajo sus pies.**

**Se había levantado al fin un poco de viento, y las velas ya no estaban inertes, como antes, sino que ascendían y bajaban en lo alto acompañando las repentinas ráfagas.  
Ráfagas de viento cargadas de gotitas diminutas de agua de mar que iban a parar al cuerpo de la pelirroja, humedeciéndolo y dejándole en los labios un ligero sabor a salitre.  
Caminó hacia la proa de la nave, y se apoyó en el mascarón unos segundos, hasta que notó que el frío comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.**

**Así que decidió volver a dentro.**

**Llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer rendida en la cama, lo del paseo había sido buena idea.**

**Sintió como el sueño empezaba a invadirla, y no hizo nada por evitarlo.**

**Estaba cansada.**

**Y en aquel momento tampoco tenía ganas de pensar en nada.**

**Así que simplemente se durmió.**

N.A: Bueno… la verdad es que no tengo nada que decir en este NA Sé que debería contestar reviews pero es que después de más de un mes que me los mandasteis… de todas formas gracias n.n  
Como podéis ver, tengo algunos problemas para seguir la historia, pero por lo menos intentaré terminarla.

Y… bueno que se la dedico a **Kid** porque en realidad fue él el que me dio la idea n.n

Que os guste n.n


End file.
